Rokubi: So The Drama
by xthedarkone
Summary: The first in a line of 'Movie' Fics that have no tie in with the story but does take place in the Rokubi Universe. As the Prom draws near Kim is yet to find a date and with Drakkens greatest plan already in motion Kim is going to need 'special' help!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Well here is one of many Rokubi 'Movie' fics, basically I'm going for what Dragonball Z did and doing these sho

Authors Note: Well here is one of many Rokubi 'Movie' fics, basically I'm going for what Dragonball Z did and doing these short fics that are based in the Universe of Rokubi but have no 'real' tie in with the story of the main Rokubi fanfic. So Enjoy.

* * *

**Rokubi: So the Drama**

**Chapter 1: Surprise in Tokyo**

The drums beat ed loud over the screaming crowds as the many colourful floats based through the busy streets of Tokyo for this annual festival. The people cheered in happiness and merriment as the army of dancers and costumed entertainers filled the roads for them to watch from the sidewalks.

It was then time for the lead float to arrive down the main street of this great city. The float of lovable character creating toy building company owning, Mr Nakasumi.

My Nakasumi, along with his assistant stood atop of the large float waving to all the fans of his work. Who were honored to be in the presence of a man with such creativeness as Nakasumi.

However flying high over the busy streets of Tokyo was an unregistered black and white jet. It circled the float before heading directly for it down the centre of the road. The people paniced and left as the Jet fired rockets which released a smoke screen on impact before flying up high into the sky.

On the rooftops above were a group of 'genetic' ninja. As the jet passed it's piolet revealed now to be Bonnie Rockwaller switched on the on bored radio.

"Target…Nakasumi-San" To that order the awaiting ninja leapt down towards the float.

All Mr Nakasumi and his assistant could do was helplessly watch as the ninja landed in front of them and charged up their laser swords. One approached and reached out to grab Nakasumi. However before they could lay a single hand on the man the paper sign behind him seemed to explode as a foot came flying out and knocked all three apposing ninja off the platform to the lower part of the float.

They looked up as the young female figure loomed over and looked down at them until one of them said.

"It is impossible!?"

"No…" Said the young girl as she flung her fire red hair to one side to reveal her emerald green eyes and a metal plated headband with a leaf symbol on it along with a small black crop top and cargo pants "…but REAL close!"

After a graceful flip down to the lower level the world famous teen hero Kim Possible primed her stance as the ninja charged their laser swords and ran to their target.

Kim dodged all the on coming attacks before grabbing one of the ninja's arms and tossing him over her shoulders before leaping into the air to spin kick the other two on coming ninja away.

Kim took a quick look around as the three ninja leapt back to their feet, however they soon stopped in their approach as a large sumo ninja who Kim had already had the misfortune of meeting this titan once before.

The Sumo ninja wasted no time knocking Kim back with all his strengh causing the young teen to crash to the ground.

Kim looked up as the sumo ninja loomed over her and raised his hand to deliver on final blow.

"This is the end Kim Possib…." However the sumo was cut off as from at of nowhere a furious kick sent the ninja flying, and the three other ninja watching were not given much chance as rain of punches, kicks and blasting green light erupted around.

Kim watched as the young man landed in front of her, with his black pants, black ninja net vest and long sleeveless white coat, equipped with a huge sword strapped to his back.

"Sumo Ninja!?" Was all the young man said as he turned to Kim with his blonde hair and brown eyes. "That is sick and wrong"

"RON!" Kim yelled in glee as she got up only to have Shiela drop down next to him. "And Shiela!"

Kim ran to her two friends and hugged them both before pulling back to ask.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"The four of use decided to take a vacation together" Ron replayed.

"Four of you?" Kim asked but had no time to get an answer as the four ninja got up again. However they were the least of their troubles as the black and white jet had now done a U turn and was now heading back.

After pressing a few buttons in the cockpit of her jet, Bonnie fired off a grappling hook which blasted past the ninja and grabbed Mr Nakashima before snapping him from the ground.

"That's my cue!" Kim stated as she pulled out her famous hairdryer grappling hook and fired it to have it wrap around Nakashima's leg. She looked over to Ron and Shiela and said "Saving rich businessmen…it's what I do" and with a quick wink to her friends before the ropes tighten and she was sweeped along for the ride.

Ron turned to Shiela and grabbed the Raikiri from his back and turned to Shiela.

"I better go make sure she is ok, can you handle these guys?" Shiela walked over towards Ron and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Yeah I think I got this, you better go who knows what trouble that girl will get herself in" After giving Ron her own wink, Shiela imblazed her hands once again and charged at the four ninja. Ron looked back and smiled.

"That's my girl" Ron quickly mapped the area and came up with a game plan and putting all his strengh into his arm hurtled his sword into a nearby building. He then had a quick stretch before leaping onto the sword and springboreding himself up the building. As soon as he saw he was losing momentum Ron planted his chakra infused feet onto the building wall and began running up.

Meanwhile through the many streets of Tokyo, Bonnie's jet skidded around the building no more then a few feet off the ground in an attempt to shake off Kim who had now climbed her hairdryer rope and was now holding onto Mr Nakashima for dear life. It was then did her Kimunicator rung away for a few second before Kim answered.

"A little busy here Wade!" Kim barked hoping the young genius would take that as a sign she did not have time to talk.

"Oh ok, well I got Monique on the line and…" however before Wade could continue Kim cut him off.

"Wait, Monique? Put her through…" She watched as Wade punched a few buttons and the image change from the 10 year old to her new young friend, Monique had joined school at the beginning of this school year and her and Kim had already become good friends. Monique had already become a queen of gossip and it was now time for another snippit of it as Kim asked. "…On or off Monique?"

"On again! Can you believe it? I mean how many times can two people brake up and get back together again?"

"Oh Natasha is just looking for someone to goto the prom with!" Kim replied. Natasha along with Monique had joined at the start of the year and also wasted no time setting up her role, her role however was becoming the new 'queen bee'. Ever since Bonnie mysteriously vanished there was no one left to 'fill the role' until Natasha and she really was a Bonnie 2.0!

"Anyway Monique I got to go I'm kinda trying to rescue an important figure in child toy development" With a wave off from Monique Kim slipped her Kimunicator back into her pocket and continued to hold to Mr Nakashima.

When he reached the roof Ron leapt over it in a single bound before jumping to and from neighbouring buildings until he soon found himself infront of Bonnie's Jet. With all his strengh Ron leapt up and landed on the nose of the jet giving him full view of its pilot

"Bonnie!!" He shouted as she simply tilted her head to one side.

"Oh look it's the ninja!" She replied before turning the joystick to the left only to have the jet spin till it was upside down, however much to Bonnie's shock Ron had not moved from his place.

"That don't work on a ninja Bon-Bon!" Ron shouted with a smug grin on his face, this however only caused Bonnie to grow her own smirk.

"It does when I activate the Anit-Chakra shielding!" and to the claim Bonnie pressed a button in her cockpit which caused the hull of her Jet to glow blue for a moment. Suddenly Ron felt his grip slipping as if his Chakra was not connecting anymore, it was then Ron figured out what Bonnie meant when she said 'Anti' A quick finger wave from Bonnie and Ron found himself falling, it was thanks to his quick ninja trained reflexes was Ron able to now grab Kim who was still holding Mr Nakashima.

"Hi…" He said with a nervous smile on his face "…thought I would come help you" Kim simply stared at him as a large sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head as she replied.

"Well good luck with that!"

The three held on tighter as the Jet began to ascend into the clouds and it was Kim who shouted.

"I think we need an Angel!!" And almost on cue a blue flash of chakra struck the claw which had a tight grip on Nakashimas coat. Kim saw her chance and grabbing Nakashima by the scruff of his shirt pulled him right out of his coat causing the three to plummet to the ground.

"Ok Kim…" Ron began "…Now is a good time to use the hairdryer thing!" Kim wasted no time taking Ron's advice and after reloading the grapple hook, she fired it to a nearby building with a sure fire accuracy.

However all of a sudden a gust of wind picked up and blew the grappling hook off track, and Kim and Ron continued to fall. Ron simply looked to Kim.

"Great! So what do we do now!?" He demanded as Kim thought to herself before replying.

"I believe we smash into the ground and suffer a mild case of…..death!"

As Kim and Ron waited for the end all of a sudden the rope attached to Kim's hairdryer tightened and the three soon found themselves swinging over towards the float only to land safetly right back where they had started.

The crowds cheered to the display they had all witnessed and both Kim and Ron looked over to the pile of battered ninja now tired up thanks to Shiela who had now joined them.

"BOOYAH!!" Ron proclaimed while resting his arms on the shoulders on his two friends. However Kim was forced to ask.

"But one thing I don't get, what was it that struck the claw on Bonnie's jet? And what did my grappling hook grab?" Ron simply smirked as he looked up towards a nearby building.

"I think you have our travel partners to thank for that" He said pointing to where he was looking. Kim looked up to soon find a smile rising on her face as she also recognized the two who she saw.

One was a girl with black hair being held back by a red ribbon wearing a gauntlet on her arm which was in the shape of a Bow, and the other was a boy with Blonde spiky hair and a long black coat with two swords at his hips who was holding the grappling hook. There were non other then Yori and X!

As Yori waved, X gave a salute while shouting down.

"HEY K.P! WELCOME TO TOKYO!"

Before flying away Bonnie hovered over the site in her Jet before saying to herself.

"We should REALLY take those swords away from them!"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

Authors Note: Well it feels good getting that up (This is where I like to imagine the Movie intro of STD begin)

Anyway like I said before this 'Movie' fic is just a fun story to tell in the Rokubi Universe and has no effect on the main Rokubi Story. But please keep reading and reviewing and keep and eye out for updates one.

**Rokubi 2: Family Bonds**

And coming soon to Fanfiction another 'Movie fic from me called….

**Rokubi: The History of Yuna**

Keep your eye out for them in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Well here I'am with my next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Return to America**

After saving the head of the Nakasuma company, Mr Nakasuma was more then happy then to give Kim a ride home, however to her surprise the ninja who had assisted her Ron, X, Sheila and Yori had also requested transport to America.

"So you guys are all taking a vacation?" Kim asked Sheila as the two sat next to one another on Nakasuma's plane.

"Yeah, we all thought it would be nice to take one big vacation together. The festival at Tokyo was our first stop, our second stop was to go to America and meet up with you. I guess seeing you their just saved us time" Sheila joked.

"Yeah…" Kim agreed "…If I had not have gotten that call from Mr Nakasumi claiming to have had threats from Drakken to be kidnapped I would never have been their in Tokyo" The two girls had a chuckle at the circumstances that brought them together until Sheila said.

"Yeah it's funny how the world turns isn't that right Yori?" Yori however did not reply causing Shiela to look at the seat behind her, where she was sure Yori was sitting. "Yori? Where has she gone?" She asked Kim.

"Come on, let's go look for her" With that the two left their chairs and began walking to the back of the plane. Every chair was empty until they arrived towards the last section of the plane which was parted by a curtain.

Parting the curtain reveled Mr Nakasumi and his assistant on the other side.

Sheila and Kim smiled nervously at their intrusion.

"Sorry to bother you Mr Nakasumi, but we are looking for our friend Yori, do you know where she is?"

Mr Nakasumi quickly whispered in his assistance ear and she soon translated.

"You friend is…" However before she could finish from another room came a remote control car soon following which was Yori with the remote in her hands and gleeful look on her face.

"Oh I NEVER knew of such fun, this controller makes that car move where ever I wish it. Such fun!" Yori's comment caused Sheila and Kim to raise an eyebrow.

"Errr Yori…" Sheila began "…are you telling me you have never played with a toy car before?" Ever more surprise became the girls when Yori nodded her head.

"Then what do you guys do for fun at Yamakagure?" Kim asked.

Stopping the car for a moment Yori answered.

"Hmm well normally fun at Yama, is running to the top of the Yamanuchi mountains during avalanche season, or going down to the mountain base and playing a game or 'poison lotus rolette' or maybe…" However at the risk of hearing more Sheila intervened.

"…we get it, Yamanuchi is 'hardcore' fun and…" Sheila stopped when she noticed a drawing on a nearby wall. "…Hey I remember Tiki-Boo" Kim walked along side her and asked Mt Nakasumi.

"So do you design all these characters yourself Mr Nakasumi?" Nakashimi yet again whispered into his assistance ear for her to reply.

"Yes Nakasumi believes in adding that personal touch"

"Oh come on…" Sheila began "…you just doodle a face on and boom kids want to buy it?" However to Kim and Sheila's surprise it was Nakasumi himself who answered.

"I do not tell the share holders it is so easy, they may take away my jet" Kim and Sheila laughed until Sheila picked up on something.

"Wait you speak English!?"

"Oh yes quite well too…" Replied Nakasumi "…but I do enjoy whispering to Miss Kyoko" It was then Miss Kyoko replied.

"Nakasumi-San can be a little…would you say wacky" With that the group let out a chuckle before one of the on bored crew entered the room.

"Nakasumi-San we are approaching Middleton airport we should soon have clearance to land.

"That's ok…" Kim began "…You can drop us off here, by the way where are Ron and X Yori? We need to let them know we are parachuting out." Kim asked only to notice that Yori had gone back to playing with the little car, but soon stopped to reply.

"Oh I believe the two of them went outside to do some sparring"

"Oh ok, well we better get ready to…" However Kim stopped as soon as she realised what was wrong with Yori's sentence "…THEY ARE DOING WHAT!!?"

**Meanwhile…**

On the outside of plane standing on one of its wings X and Ron stood facing each other with smiles on their faces.

Without warning X charged Ron and threw a punch for Ron's head, Ron quickly dodged his head to one side and grabbed the coming fist then attempted his own punch which X also grabbed with his spare hand.

In this stalemate X picked up both his feet and planted them into Ron Stomach sending him hurtling over the plan. X soon jumped after him however Ron was already however as he grabbed X by the scruff of his coat and spinning him round hurtled him past the tail wing.

X quickly joined his hands in seals.

**Boar, Dog, Ram, Bird **

"**Kuunin, Kuuki Houka Jutsu**!!" (Wind Style, Air Rocket Art) X faced the palms of his hands away from the plane and a massive gust of air shot him back towards the plane and more importantly….to Ron.

As X reached Ron he wasted no time spinning his leg and dealing a kick to Ron which sent him hurtling back to the wing of the plane.

X then used his technique to fire himself towards Ron again however Ron was already for him as he grabbed X by the shirt and allowing them to fall back before planting both of his feet into X's stomach and sent him hurtling into the air Ron then aimed his hands to the air.

"**Senei Jashu**!!" To that command Snakes shot from Ron's sleeves and towards X, who in turn joined his hands for more seals.

**Rat, Bird, horse, rabbit, Monkey, Tiger**

"**Kuunin, Oni senpuu jutsu**!" (wind style, Demon whirlwind art) X's words caused an explosion of wind to erupt around him.

As soon as the snakes hit the sphere of wind chakra they were knocked away.

Ron shielded his eyes from the eruption however through the smoke X appeared and threw a fist to Ron's face who also launched a fist as both collided with each others faces before sending the two friends back a few steps. Ron and X looked at each other with a smile on their faces until the door to the plane opened and stood there was Kim who was now wearing a parachute.

"Ron, X we are leaving so come back inside and get your Parachutes on!" To that X and Ron dropped their guard.

"Parachutes!?" Ron repeated whilst raising an eyebrow.

"Parachutes are for squares..." Continued X as the two ran to the edge of the wing before the pair said together.

"WE ARE NINJA!" And with that statement and to Kim's horror the two leaped from the wing without a second thought.

As Kim watched this display Yori walked along side and with a pleasant smile also leaped from the plane without a parachute.

"Honestly those ninja...." Kim began "...well at least you and I have some common sense, right Sheila? Sheila?" Kim was even more surprised to see when Shiela walked past her without a parachute saying.

"Meh, what you gonna do?" Before leaping out also. Kim simply sighed and shook her head before leaping out to return home.

X and Ron both free fell until Yori and Sheila approached and soon caught up with the two. Yori fell behind X and wrapped her arms around his neck as Sheila simply fell alongside Ron who had place his hand in the Ram Seal .

"**Mokuton : Moku Shimasu No Jutsu**!!" Ron yelled and at first nothing happened until however a large piller of wood shot up towards them giving both Sheila and Ron a perfect platform to land on. Ron turned to Sheila with a smirk on his face.

"Going down" Ron said with a wink.

X and Yori simply continued to free fall until the two were a few feet from the ground as X repeated.

"**Kuunin, Kuuki Houka Jutsu**!!" (Wind Style, Air Rocket Art) As X pointed his hands towards the ground and the high stream of wind blasted down and slowed the decent of X and Yori until they landed softly in the back yard of the Possible residence followed shortly by Ron and Shiela on the wood technique elevator and finally Kim Possible who landed gently alongside them as Ron winked towards her.

"Jeez K.P You're such a baby about free falling" That caused a small chuckle amoung the friends before entering the Possible home through the kitchen and were greeted by Mr and Mrs Possible.

"Oh Morning Kim...." Said Mrs Possible as Mr Possible continued to read his paper.

"....Cutting it a little late there Kimmie-Cub" Added Mr Possible who was typing into a PDA on some project while the ninja walked in behind her.

"Kimmie where exactly WERE you last night?" Asked Mrs Possible which resulted in X quickly turning on the T.V with the news report about the events which took place in Japan. On hearing of their famous daughter's success the two proud parents smiled.

"That's my girl!" Proclaimed Mr Possible as Kim replied.

"No big...except for the sumo-ninja, and he was pretty big" To that James Possible simply chuckled.

"Sumo-Ninja, never had to worry about ninja in MY day..." Before James could continue Ron proclaimed as he, Sheila, Yori and X all took a seat at the table.

"And as long as we are around, you still don't!"

"I see you've brought company Kimmie" Said Mr Possible as he continued to work on his PDA as Kim had begun poaring herself a bowl of cereal while the others grabbed mugs and allowed Mrs Possible to pour coffee in them.

"Yeah they helped me out on my mission, turns out Drakken was after Nakasumi and...." Before Kim could finish however two rockets came roaring into the kitchen and whistling around however no one seemed to flinch as Dr Possible simply lifted his plate as Mrs Possible ducked. The only one to react was Kim who grabbed a pana and knocked the rockets over to X and Ron who in turn grabbed them

"Cool, suverniers" The two grinned widly at eachother when soon after the rockets had entered did the twins Jim and Tim.

"Mom, Dad have you seen our..." however the two soon stopped when they realised what had happened and glared towards their older sister. "You did this!?"

"Why can't you two be normal and play with video games!?" Kim retaliated to which Jim replied.

"We do..."

"We use them for spare parts" Tim finished as Mr Possible smiled proudly.

"It's true" It was then did Mrs Possible pick up the rocket from X and Ron and hand them back to the boys.

"Please NO rockets in the house... " Kim then added.

"This is what happens when a rocket scientist AND a brain surgeon reproduce!"

X quickly looked up from his coffee after hearing that.

"Oh I don't know I think they got it right first time" he added with a wink which caused the rest of them to laugh amoung them selves.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile in the depths of some snowy mountains which seemed to be out in the middle of nowhere a Jet came stream in as some huge blast doors opened and welcome the craft inside. As it landed a scientist approached as the ships pilot Bonnie leaped out holding Nakasumi's jacket which was left from her failed attempt to kidnap him.

"Brain tap machine ready and waiting..." however he was interupted as Bonnie threw the jacket in his face.

"Go brain tap yourself! I didn't get him!" Bonnie continued on through the hallway until the very ground beneath her vansh and Bonnie found herself slipping and slidding down until she ended up in a large room surrounded by a group of large men wearing matching full body uniforms of red and black along with masks to hide thier faces as a deep voice boomed over the speakers.

"You have failed me for the last time Bonnie! Syntho droids, ATTACK!!" To thier command the syntho droids attacked wasting on time.

Bonnie ducked and weaved through the Punch's and kicks with a smirk on her face as if it was no effort what so ever to do so.

"These guys are actually getting better, they might actually win in a fair fight, unfortunately..." Bonnie paused as she pulled out of her pocket what looked like a pen however with a flick of the switch a red laser fired out and pierced the stomach of the on coming attacker. Making a small hole in it's chest Bonnies caused a slimy green good to tap out of the Syntho droid as it dropped to its knees and melted down.

With that the lights came on and the syntho droids stopped in place when raising from the floor rose Drakken.

"Bonnie, must you always brake my toys!?" Drakken demanded as he approached his evil henchman.

"Ok sport what is with you with the whole 'you have failed me for the last time' are you kidding me with that?" Bonnie asked as Drakken looked down at his fallen syntho minion.

"Oh Syntho droid 842, I'll miss that one. 842 always had a certain 'spring' in his step an inner charm..." Bonnie soon interrupted.

"No that is just a load of syntho goo...HEY CAN WE GET A MOP IN HERE!?" Bonnie demanded as Drakken placed his hands behind his back.

"Bonnie, walk with me talk with me..." The two proceeded down a hallway full of windows like the place was an aquarium.

"...Bonnie would you say I'm....evil?" To this Bonnie rubbed her forehead slighty as she had heard this question so many times before.

"Oh no not again..." She said.

"Bonnie please be honest with me?" Bonnie simply turned with her best attempt at a smile.

"Yess Dr.D you are VERY evil, I mean no one does genetic mutations like you" Bonnie reassured as she lead his attention to a nearby window with a short man studying what looked like a giant tank of water with octopus tentacles slithering out of it.

"Ah Henderson glad to see progress on our giant squid project....I guess your right Bonnnie" As Drakken proceeded on Henderson was grabbed by a tentacle and dragged into the tank.

"There you go Doc, and what about when you designed the Toyota Prius? That was pretty evil right?" Bonnie said as Drakken seemed to be cheering up.

"Yeah because the genius is t Prius actually does MORE damage to the planet in it's development and..." Bonnie not wishing to hear more interupted.

"There you go you see you really have really..." Bonnie paused as she saw the next display case to properly finish her sentance. "...Lost it! What is this!?" She demanded as within the display case was a complete replica of Kim Possible's bedroom with two scientist in it, one lying on the bed reading a magazine while another scanned the closet as if looking for the right outfit.

"My newest project 'teenage wasteland' a study to learn more about my arch foe KIM POSSIBLE, I will get inside her high school head I will know Kim Possible's 'fatel' flaw..." Drakken then pressesd a button on the intercom. "...Stevens, progress report!?" Stevens in turn looked up from the magazine on the bed and replied.

"What up Dr D diddy digady dog?" Drakken punched the glass and bowed his head.

"We've Lost Stevens!" Just then the man who greeted Bonnie approached still holding the jacket thrown at him by Bonnie.

"Excuse me Dr Drakken but without a brain to tap the brain tap machine is not being used to it's full potential and..." The poor man soon ran however as Drakken grabbed the jacket.

"Give me that!" Drakken demanded as he begun tearing and ripping the jacket until a small piece of paper fell out of it. Drakken picked it up and cheered with glee much to Bonnies confusion.

"What are you so happy about?" Drakken looked back before placing the paper in his pocket.

"Oh nothing just the first step in world conquest" Bonnie simply shrugged.

"Meh, whatever.." Bonnie waited however till Drakken dropped his guard then pouched. "...GIMMIE!" She demanded as she grabbed the paper and quickly opened it to find a picture of a robot like devil staring back at her. "A doodle...?" As Drakken grabbed the picture back Bonnie simply folded her arms. "You are SO whack!" To which Drakken couldn't help but reply.

"Fo shizule de nizule!" Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Oh no are you trying to be 'hip' again?

"Word to your mother was all she got as an answer and to that Bonnie seemed to give up.

"Fine whatever, you go off and do this I'm going for a bath!" As Bonnie walked off Drakken placed the drawing back in his pocket as his greatest plan finally seem to take form in his mind!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors Note: Sorry this took so long really been busy at work, that and my writers block has been more like a Berlin Wall, so I do apologise again for the wait. I will try to keep updating my fics as soon as I'm able and I hope you continue to review. One more thing, anyone reading fics by VINcredable, he too has run into some computer problems so updates from him are still unknown. Sorry again. We will get our act together Promise :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Dinner at the triangle!**

**

* * *

  
**

The next day at Middleton high and Kim was in the middle of her Cheer squad practice and the group had just finished completing the famous Pyramid formation until a phone rang and at the very bottom of the Pyramid was new queen Bee of Middleton high was Natasha Poodle. As She stepped away the whole structure came tumbling down. Kim looked up and glared at this new pain in the neck as she spoke on the phone.

"That was sooooo on purpose Tasha!" Kim said using the shortened term of Natasha's name.

"Oh like it's always about YOU! Check you ego Kim...." Tasha snapped back before going back to the phone "...hey Brick I'll be over after you're done working out...oh and don't shower, I love it when you glisten" With that Natasha hung up the phone as Kim shuddered.

"When you glisten?' could you BE any sicker!?" Kim demanded as Tasha walked past her with a smug look on her face.

"Oh like you and YOUR BF? Oh wait you don't have one! Too busy 'saving the world'?" Tasha spited as her figures responded her quoting.

"You still use air quotes? huh? Interesting" Kim replied as she started walking off but Tasha was not going to let that go.

"I'm ALL about Brick Flagg, Quarterback, hottie, top of the food chain. Tara is dating the basketball team star forward, Jessica is dating captain of the baseball team. Soccer, lacrosse, track and field, ice hockey. face facts all the remotely acceptable guys are taken!" Kim simply crossed her arms to this statement.

"Is there a deadline I don't know about?"

"The prom!?" Natasha replied.

"It is just another dance" Kim retaliated.

"Try 'the' dance Kim, who you go with is like, crucial! You're looking at captain of the chess team...." Suddenly Sheila and Yori walked in and Tasha had an evil thought pop to mind. "...Or maybe you play for the 'other' team Kim's eyes widened when she figured out what Tasha was suggesting.

"Whatever you say Tasha I hope you enjoy your sweaty BF" Kim then continued towards Sheila and Yori.

"Are you ready to hit Bueno Nacho Kim?" Asked Shiela who was now wearing a pair of jeans and a dark green tank top. Yori too seem to skip in with excitement as she wore a Japanese school uniform.

"Oh yes..." Yori began "...I'm very excited to try this nacho of bueno I've heard so much about." Kim chuckled at Yori's excitement but then noticed two of her ninja friends were missing.

"Ok well let me get changed and...hey where are Ron and X?" That caused both girls to sigh as Sheila started.

"On the roof..." And Yori finished.

"...Sparring" Kim almost slap her forehead hearing that.

"Aww man how often can two guys spar with one another?" With that the girls laughed among themselves before heading out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later and the gang had all gathered at Bueno Nacho and Monique had just heard about Natasha's speech.

"Girl that is whack!" Monique protested as she and X sat across from Kim with Sheila sat next to her as Ron and Yori were at the counter ordering food. It was hear that Kim now noticed Ron and X wearing different outfits from their normal attire. X was wearing some baggy black jeans and boots along with a black button shirt over which he wore a short Brown Leather coat with a large collar that was pointed up. Ron was wearing a pair of baggy light brown cargo pants along with a long sleeved black top covered by a baggy red hockey shirt.

"I know but what if, in her own weird way Tasha has a point?" To that Monique and X gasped. "I mean what if there is something wrong me?"

"Cause your not dating a quarterback?" X asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm weirding guys out, they see me on T.V round housing goons out of a window! It's a vivid image" Kim admitted Monique however did her best to defend her.

"Kim you are a strong independant woman, any brother afriad of that is NOT worth you time"

Meanwhile Ron was at the counter and had finished ordering his food as Yori had to ask.

"So Mexicans like to put cheese on everything?" She said as she observed Ned pouring cheese on her order of Nachos from behind the counter.

"Well Mexicans and I guess Americans too" Ron replied with a smile on his face as Yori chuckled in turn until Ned approached and typed out the price.

"That'll be 7.52" Ron simply chuckled as he realized the mistake.

"Yeah check you math bro, that sign says there is a deal it should come to 4:52" Ned soon noticed the sign and took it down.

"Oooops I must have forgot this one, I'm afraid it has been cancelled by our new management, I have the 0800 number if you wish to place a notion of concern?"

Back at the table and Kim was still complaining.

"I mean a 'date' date would be nice, a stinking BF!"

"You're letting Tasha play you!" Monique replied.

"Am not!" Kim snapped back as Monique simply pointed to X who acted as if he was fainting as he pleaded.

"What good is saving the world if you don't have someone to share it with!?" Monique looked to X with a smile.

"Very good...."

"...thankyou" X replied with a proud grin on his face. Kim chuckled nervously as she excepted defeat.

"Ok maybe a little, but for once I would like to make her eat her words!" Sheila then added.

"They are Lo Carb, but seriously Kim you shouldn't be too concerned I mean take it from me BF's can be a handful" And almost as if on cue Ron approached.

"Sheila I need 3 bucks to get the rest of this order" Sheila simply smiled towards Kim as if she had already prove her point until the Kimunicator beeped away.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked in her usual way. As her resident genius stared back at her.

"Drakken has been spotted, the Bermuda triangle!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night out on a small island located within the centre of the Bermuda Triangle was an exclusive club. Entering through the main entrance was Drakken and Bonnie. Drakken was wearing his normal blue outfit with a simple bow tie while Bonnie was wearing a black skirt with a slit up the right leg and a white sleeveless top with the back missing and also leaving her mid-rift exposed along with white boots and Black gloves. Drakken then started to look around.

"Ok Bonnie I'm going to grill this 'big daddy' Brotherson for information" On hearing that Bonnie gulped nervously.

"Ok D but you should know..." Before she could finish Drakken interrupted.

"Pleeease I'm an evil genius, I can deal with 'big daddy!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile outside emerging from the water was non-other then Kim Possible, Ron, Sheila, X and Yori all wearing scuba gear. The group swam to a near lay by and climbed onto the shore only a few minutes away from the club in question. After everyone spat out the mouth pieces of thier scuba gear Ron had to ask.

"You think there will be a long line!?" Kim simply coughed to clear her throat.

"Errr hi 'undercover" Kim then began to zip down her scuba suit and X and Ron smiled to each other until Yori and Sheila stood in front of them and dealt a vicious slap so hard it forced the two to spin round with giant hand prints on their face. X then leaned towards Ron.

"You know we asked for that?" Ron simply smiled and winked.

"Yeah but worth the risk" The two had a chuckle until Sheila said.

"Ok we are ready" X and Ron turned round to the site of the century.

Kim was wearing a long dark blue dress that allowed her her arms to be exposed and the right leg was exposed, she had also but on a short black wig. Sheila was wearing a formal version of her old green and black jumpsuit she used to wear when working for Drakken and Yori wore a long black Kimono with a red dragon on it. The Kimono had been modified to allow more movement by exposing the right leg almost entirely her hair also had been brushed to cover one eye. X and Ron smiled slyly toward each other as they unzipped their wet suits to reveal what they had chosen. Ron was wearing a tuxedo with black pants and jacket and a white shirt with a red bow-tie. X was also wearing a tuxedo with black pants and jacket only his shirt was also black along with white tie.

"Shall we go in my lady?" Ron asked as he held his arm out which Sheila was happy to take.

"Let's" She responded as the two proceeded as X smiled and offered it to both Yori and Kim who took them and made their way to the club.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile within the club itself Drakken approached the Mob leader.

"Big daddy? Dr Drakken I was wondering it you..." Drakken stopped however when Big Daddy rasied his hand almost muting Drakken.

"The password?" The small man asked as Drakken tugged on his collar nervously as he did not know it.

"Errr the what...? Before Drakken could say another word a large man in a suit appeared behind him.

Meanwhile Bonnie was taking a drink on a small table when suddenly Drakken crashed down in front of her, it didn't take a genius to figure out what went wrong.

"Didn't have the password huh?" Drakken climed up impaintly and glared at Bonnie.

"You could have mentioned that before!?" Bonnie simply smirked towards Drakken.

"Figured a 'genius' like you would have figured it out." Drakken growled towards Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I'm NOT a particularly patient man!" Bonnie sighed as if her fun was over.

"Ok come here..." To that Drakken leaned in to hear the password until he was back in front of the large henchman of Big Daddy to say the password.

"Neena!" The guard stepped to one side to allow Drakken passed and Big Daddy pointed to a nearby bean bag.

"Sit down!" As Drakken did he lost his footing and feel back.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Meanwhile Kim, Sheila, Ron, Yori and X had all snuck onto the roof and broke into the club via the ventilating system and were now crawling through the long narrow corridors until Kim brought them all to a stop.

"Perfect, ladies room" With that she pulled out a stick of lipstick and popped of the top only to activate the laser that was inside. She proceeded to cut open the vent shaft and the three girls made their way in. Ron and X were about to follow until all three girls halted them and said.

"LADIES ROOM!" Ron and X smiled at one another as X looked down and replied.

"Spoil sports" Before the two continued crawling on. Ron then looked back to X.

"You got that laser lipstick X?" X simply nodded.

"Yep got it right here" Saying that he pulled out the item in question but without warning accidentally set it off. The two did their best to avoid the laser as it zipped around cutting everything in it's path until eventually the vent shaft shattered and the two fell out into an empty convention room.

"Oh man that was crazy...." Ron began as he rubbed his head "...what did I land on?" That question however was answered simply by a muffle until Ron looked down to see it was in fact X he had landed on. "Oh sorry man" Ron said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he got up and helped X to his feet. The two left the room and entered a corridor.

"Let's split up" X said as Ron nodded in reply.

"Right I'll go down here you check that room there" Ron said as he pointed to a nearby room. X nodded and approached the door as Ron left the corridor altogether.

X opened the door only to be welcomed by a site of 4 other men who aside from the game they were playing would never have anything to do with each other. They were all sat round a small table holding cards in their hands. The gang of men were there in an awkward silence until one of them wearing a tall ten gallon hat said.

"Well howdy, you 'the kid'?" The man asked as X simply smiled.

"Yes...yes I'am" And approached the table taking up the only spare seat in front of him being a huge pile of chips. X was ready to play!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________--

Meanwhile back with Big Daddy, he and Drakken were trying to come to an arrangement as Drakken said.

"I have the money now give me the information!" Without a flinch Big daddy replied.

"Put the Money on the table"

"Put the information on the table!" Drakken retaliated which did not go over well with big daddy.

"You go first!" Drakken had had enough and stood up.

"Look I don't have time for silly games!" With a click of his finger Drakken soon found the large man behind him again.

Once again Bonnie found Drakken being flung on her table and once again she knew why.

"Big Daddy LIKES to play silly games, F.Y.I" Drakken scowled and jumped up from the table again.

"That's it you come with me..." Drakken said pointing towards the sumo ninja who even though was wearing his entire ninja wardrobe was also wearing a tuxedo over it or at least trying to.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile Kim, Sheila and Yori were now leaving the ladies room and Kim was speaking to Wade on an ear piece.

"Any sign of Drakken yet?" She asked as Wade punched some keys on his computer, only to shake his head to answer.

"Not yet" Kim then asked another question as Wade notice something blip on his radar.

"And Bonnie...?" Kim however was cut off when Wade screamed.

"TURN AROUND!!" Kim did as instructed only to find Bonnie coming down on her with a fist ready. Kim, Sheila and Yori were all quick enough to dart away before getting hit. As all three girls landed at the bottom of som stairs they watched as Bonnie equipped herself with two gauntlets that were sparking with electricity. Kim then turned to Sheila and Yori.

"You two go look for Drakken I'll take care of Bonnie!" With that Kim leaped out of the way of another attempted attack from Bonnie. As those two began scuffling around Sheila and Yori both began to search the main floor.

In that moment Ron walked in to see the commotion.

"Woah what is going on here?" he asked as Sheila and Yori passed him.

"Well..." Sheila began "...Kim has found Bonnie and they are fighting over there and we are trying to find Drakken" Ron looked around until he eyed a nearby bar.

"Ok well you girls do that I'm getting a drink" Much to Sheila's surprise Ron did exactly that and proceed towards the bar and took a seat. Sheila simply rolled her eyes.

"Oh that man! Come on Yori!" Yori replied with a nod.

"hai!" And with that the two proceeded on.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Meanwhile in the poker room the man with the large hat pushed the large pile of chips towards X.

"There you go Kid, 5 million fresh cow chips!" X looked on at his 'money' in ore.

"These are mine!?" X replied which caused all the players to stare at him until X regained his composure.

"Errr I mean yes, these ARE mine, miss me boys?" After that moment had past, one of the players wearing an eye patch began passing out cards to each player until each of them had the correct amount. After each player had checked their cards they began tossing chips into the centre. X soon joins in and throws in a pile of chips into the centre which in turn makes the other players throw in more chips. X smiled with glee as he continued to throw in more and more chips only to be matched by his fellow players. X continued until he ran out of chips.

The other players looked on in shock towards this bold move as X continued to smile. Three of the players threw their cards down in a signal of defeat. The large man from Texas however kept his hand and smirked.

"Well that was bold move there"

"Was it?" X asked with a smug look of his own.

"You good for this?" The man asked.

"Am I?"

"Say, you know the tells when a man is bluffing?" Asked the large Texan as X simply shrugged his shoulders but still maintaining that smirk on his face as the man continued. "Like when he won't look you in the eye, or when he touches his face and his breathing starts going all wheezy!" To the mans surprise however X did known of this instead he just gently placed his cards down and closed his eyes.

"So this game is all about eye contact? You can read a persons action from looking into their eyes?" X question caused a nod from the Texan until X finished. "Very well, try looking in MY eyes Shoutengan!" Suddenly X snapped his eyes open and revealed the third level of the Shoutengan to his American opponent who could only stare in shock and fear at the sight. It didn't take long for the man to fold his own hand and X to drag the chips to his end of the table. Soon however the doors burst open and come hurtling in was Kim Possible and Bonnie who crashed down on the poker table. Bonnie powered up her gauntlet and tried a punch for Kim but Kim moved quick enough for Bonnie to only plant her fist into the table. Kim smirked at Bonnie's failing attack and dealt her a kick to her stomach which sent the two girls out the room as quickly as they had entered it.

Then from a nearby doorway a new voice called out.

"Yo, the kid is in the house let's get this party started!" Soon the poker players looked towards X who simply smirked and ran after Kim and Bonnie saying to the Kid as he passed.

"Congratulation kid you rich, well....richer!" And with that X was off to help Kim.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After being thrown out by Big Daddy's goon twice Drakken had enough and now stormed in with his Sumo ninja henchman on hand.

"Enough toying about Big Daddy and tell me where I can get the cybertronic technology I need!?" Seeing the situation and the wish to avoid pointless conflict Big Daddy offered Drakken a seat.

"Very well I shall tell you..." Before Big Daddy could continue the voice of Drakken former employee echoed into the room.

"Stop right there Drakken!" The two looked over to find Sheila and Yori looking back on them. Big daddy simply turned to his goon and nodded. The goon not wasting any time went for Yori and the two started fighting, Sheila was about to help when the sumo ninja blocked her path and suddenly she found herself dodging attacks from this large but surprisingly fast opponent. Drakken quickly turned back to Big Daddy.

"Sorry about that former disgruntal employee, now tell about this cyber tech! Surely someone has cracked it!?" Big Daddy chuckled to himself.

"Indeed someone has, and his name is Dr James Timothy Possible!" Drakken smiled and leaped up in glee.

"Ooooo Irony, and it is in MY favor this time!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

X made his way into the main room of the club to find Kim still fighting Bonnie and now it seemed Sheila and Yori had found someone to fight. X was about to join until he heard Ron shouting him.

"Yo X, care for a drink? My round!" X looked on in confusion as Ron simply sat at the bar helping himself to drinks.

"Ron how can you just sit there while the girls are....wait YOUR round? Sure I'm in" And to that X joined Ron at the bar as the two shared a nice drink.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

With a crash Bonnie fell to the floor only to be picked up again by Kim.

"What is Drakken planning!?" She demanded only to have her question answered by a laugh from Bonnie.

"Yeah like I can understand his whacked out plan!" Suddenly Drakken came running out.

"Bonnie, time to go!" And with the press of a remote the roof exploded and a platform attached to a helicopter descended.

"Well time to go Kimmie!" Bonnie proclaimed as she flipped back and kicked Kim in the face causing her to be freed. Not waiting to be captured again Bonnie head to the platform and was finally joined by the sumo ninja. As the platform began to raise Drakken shouted back.

"You think your 'all that' but you not even close!!" And with that Drakken and his party were gone, Kim soon found herself ducking however when the large henchman of Big Daddy came hurtling over her head and crashed onto the piano on stage as Yori soon followed dusting her hands off with Sheila close behind. The two girls gave Kim a 'I'm sorry' look then Kim soon turned her vision towards X and Ron.

"Please, feel free to jump in at anytime!" Kim shouted as the two looked sheepish.

"You did alright" Ron replied.

"Didn't want to cramp your style" X added, while all Kim could do was stare up to to the huge whole left by Drakken and say one thing.

"This is SO annoying!!"

**To be continued...**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________--

There we go another chapter, I know I said my writers block was like the Berlin wall but even that thing came down so I think that has happened to me so I'm happy going to try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can so please read and review this and thanks for being so patient with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**C****hapter 4**

**His name is Eric **

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

The next day at Middleton high and Kim was still feeling down about Drakken getting away from her. It was now lunch brake and Kim was placing some books in her locker. As she closed the door however she watched as Terra and her BF walked past Terra clutching onto his arm as if it were a life line. Kim then looked the opposite direction as she heard Tasha.

"Oh Brick you are going to look soooo hansom in your tux!" As those two walked off Kim sighed to herself as she continued to mope at her BFless world, until Sheila and Yori approached.

"Hey Kim, you ready for lunch?" Sheila asked as Yori noticed Kim being down.

"Are you still upset about losing Drakken?" She asked as Kim shook her head.

"Oh no Yori I'm used to it, we'll get them next time let's just go get some lunch and..." Kim paused as she took a quick look around. "...say where are X and Ron?" To that the two girls simply sighed as Kim slapped her forehead already figuring it out. "Their not!?".

"They were, and on the roof of the school X and Ron exchanged blows in mid-air before landing back down and breathing heavy while smirking to one another.

"When are you going to get serious X?" Ron demanded as he took up a fight similar to the ninja Rock Lee as X stood up and dusted his coat off.

"When you stop hitting like a girl!" X joked in retaliation.

"Well I'm only hitting as hard as you bro!" Ron replied, however wasted no time for more bantha as he shot a snake from his sleeve right towards X who was fast enough to leap out the way however as X was in mid-air Ron met him and dealt a punch strong enough to knock X off the rooftop.

X spun round and landed feet first in the school car park before glaring up at Ron.

"That was sneaky Ron Mitarashi!" He shouted as Ron leaped down to meet him.

"Errr dude, we ARE ninja?" Ron replied as X opened his mouth getting ready to argue until he realized Ron had a point.

"Touche Ron" With that the two let out a hardy laugh, until they realised there was a motorbike engine purring in the background of their conversation. The two turned to see a red motorbike with a young man on top wearing a Yellow helmet, a green and white striped shirts with a pair of jeans.

"Did you two just jump off that roof?" The young rider asked as the two ninja looked nervous until Ron replied.

"Errr, yeah but we are students with the err stuntman club!" Ron's lie caused X to snap his head towards him in confusion. But the young man seem to buy it.

"Oh so you guys are students here?" The two simply nodded.

"Errr yeah, my names Ron..." Ron replied as he shook the mans hand before X did and introduced himself.

"...Yeah and I'm Rasuto" X replied assuming giving his other name would sound a bit odd. After shaking their hands the boy removed his helmet to reveal his slick back brown hair and brown hair.

"Hi my names Eric, I'm new here you think you guys could show me around?" As soon as Eric had asked that did a young female voice shout over.

"HEY ERIC WHAT ABOUT US!?" The three boys looked over to see two twin girls around 10 years old wearing matching out fits of a navy like top and shorts that went down to their knees as a pair of black socks came upto to thier knees and they wore some sneakers. The only difference was one of the girls tops was white with black shorts and the other was wearing a black top and white shorts. Eric seemed to slap his forehead in embarrassment.

"Sorry you two, Ron, Rasuto. These are my twin sisters. They were moved up to our grade cause they are apparently 'geniuses" The girls didn't like that comment.

"What do you mean apparently!? We ARE I'm Quinn..." Said the one in the white top with long Red hair and red eyes.

"...and I Lynn" Finished the one in the black top who had long Blue hair and bue eyes. The two girls soon set their eyes on X they grinned slyly to each other. Suddenly and without warning Quinn appeared on by X's right arm and hugged it with all her might.

"Say your cute Rasuto..." She was cut off however as Lynn hugged X's left arm.

"...Yeah Quinn and I like 'cute' guys" Ron could see where this was going and wanted nothing to do with it.

"Ok X well I'll go show Eric around and YOU can show those two around" Ron wasted no time getting out of there with Eric close behind. Ron did quickly look back as the two girls starting rubbing their faces on X's shoulders as if they were kittens and X game him a look that just screamed 'I'm going to get you for this Ron!'

Ron thought it would be best to go to the cafeteria seeing as it was Lunch and he was due to meet Kim and the others anyway. The two entered and Ron seem to display the room with his hands.

"Ok so here we have the cafeteria, they claim you can find good food here, I haven't but you might get lucky" Eric smiled as Ron joked about the food and the two grabbed a tray and joined the cue. Just as the two were about to get some food Eric eyed his eyes upon Kim Possible and became enchanted by her.

"Woah, who's is that?" Ron looked over and saw Kim but also saw the cafeteria lady and assumed Eric was taking about her.

"Oh that is just the lunch lady. Trust me you can NOT get her fired." To that Eric simply pushed past him and continue to stare toward the Red head.

"No not her the girl" It was then Ron realized it was Kim he was referring to.

"Oh that's Kim...Kim Possible"

"Heh, weird name..." Eric joked as Ron joined him.

"You've never heard of Kim Possible!? She saves the world all the time, I help her out sometimes too" Eric seemed to like the idea of knowing Ron was friends with this girl.

"You know her?" He asked.

"Yeah we're tight..." Eric then asked something odd.

"...hooked up?" Ron seem to shudder at the idea as Kim had sat at the table along with Yori, Sheila and Monique.

"Well no my girl is the one with long black hair..." Ron corrected as he aimed Eric's vision towards Sheila. "...but no Kim is just..." Eric was ready to finish his sentence.

"....extreme steam" He said with a sly grin on his face to which Ron almost seem to get offended by.

"Ok let's never talk about her like that again ok? ok" As Ron walked off to collect his dinner Eric replied.

"Whatever's clever" With that the two got their dinner and continued to the table where Ron spoke.

"Hello Ladies" Ron said as he took a seat next to Sheila who kissed him on the cheek. At first Kim simply continued eating as she replied.

"Oh hey Ron you and X enjoy your...." Kim paused however as she looked up and saw Eric smiling down at her all Kim could do was smile nervously. "...hi" She said as she stared dreamily into his eyes as he returned the gaze as he took a seat next to Kim.

"Yo my name is Eric..." Before Eric could go on Monique leaned over towards Kim.

"Girl I just went from so to woah!" Eric rose an eyebrow to that statement.

"What?" Kim laughed nervously.

"Trust me it takes a while to understand Monique" Eric then smiled sly to Kim.

"What about you?" Kim began to wrap her hair around her finger.

"Wh...what about me...." Kim soon stopped when she noticed someone was missing. "...hey wait, Ron if you're here where is X?" Eris was once again confused.

"X?" Ron was all ready to step in.

"Oh she means Rasuto, we like to call him X"

"Oh I see well he is showing my twin sisters around..." Just as Eric said that X came bursting though screaming as he ran.

"AND THIS IS THE CAFETERIA!!" X was followed closly by Quinn and Lynn.

"Oh come on Rasuto!!" Shouted Quinn.

"Show us round like proper ladies!" Continued Lynn. As everyone watched the display Yori seemed to have a vain bulge on her head. Eric laughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah sorry about that, my sisters are only 10 but they were moved up to our year for being smart. And when those two find a guy they think is cute...heaven help him" With that Yori rose from her seat.

"I'd better go help X!" And with that Yori headed out to assist X. With that Kim turned back to Eric.

"Wow I can't believe you have younger twins who are smart too. Have yours started building rockets yet?" Kim asked only to have Eric laugh.

"Nah my sisters hate rockets although they do draw up schematics" That allowed Kim to let out her own chuckle.

"Yeah maybe we should hook them up" That only caused Eric to look towards the door his sisters had just ran through in following X.

"I think they have found their 'target" As Eric said that X's voice could be faintly heard screaming.

"And this is the gym!" As Kim and Eric had a good laugh about that. Ron then looked at Sheila.

"Sheila you want to get out of here and go to Bueno Nacho?" Sheila looked at Ron almost in shock.

"But Ron we'll miss class!" Ron tilted his head in confusion.

"Sheila....we don't attend school here" Ron replied as She looked back at him sheepish.

"Oh yeah" With that the two headed for the door as Ron turned back to Kim.

"Well we are heading to Bueno Nacho see you guys later" Kim and Eric barely even noticed them leaving they did however quickly turned to Ron and said in unison.

"Later Ron" Saying that Eric quickly turned to Kim.

"Jinx you owe me a soda!" Kim giggled and Ron and Sheila left the couple to continue with their flirting.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Later that day and Ron and Sheila were still at Bueno Nacho and Sheila was in the middle of being pleased for Kim.

"....but yeah I knew Kim would find a guy and that Eric seems nice. Looks like Kim WILL have a date for prom" That simlpy caused Ron who was sat next to her to cross his arms and look out the window.

"Yeah, quite 'convineiant" That statement confused Sheila.

"You sound suspicious of something?" Ron soon turned back to Sheila.

"Yeah well it just seems TOO perfect, Kim is upset about not having a BF and all of a sudden this 'perfect' guy appears in her life. Who has twin sisters who as far as I can tell bare no family resemblence to him in any way" Sheila began to see Ron's point in this matter.

"You think something wierd is going down?" Ron nodded as he rubbed his chin.

"Yeah I think we need to keep an eye on him...." Ron was interrupted however when Ned of Bueno Nacho took a seat opposite from them and looked very down. Ron simply rose an eyebrow when he noticed something off about Ned. "...dude your clip-on tie..."

"Clipped off!" Ned added.

"But I thought you were assistance manager?" Ron asked.

"Not anymore. Larz is in charge!" Ned replied pointing towards the counter as a very large built bald headed man was tracing his finger along the counter checking for dust. "The new owners sent him in" Ned finished as Ron looked back to him.

"Owners...What new owners?" Sheila asked as Ned sighed.

"Someone has bought the entire franchise it is un real. They are the reason that deal got taken down the other day. And if that isn't bad enough they are going to start doing kiddie meals and giving away TOYS! Can you imagine the brat factor! I even have one of the toys here..." Ned said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small toy in the shape of a robotic devil. "...we are releasing them next week and I'm going to up to me head in little kids" Sheila then noticed something odd about the devils.

"This looks like something Nakasumi designed"

"Who?" Ron asked as he tilted his head.

"The guy in Japan we help Kim save from Drakken, the toy designer, you had a fight with X on his plane!" Sheila said getting impatiant.

"Oh that guy. Hmmmm" Ron thought to himself some more before raising from his chair. "Sheila I'm going to go look into something, I want you to keep an eye on Eric ok?" To that Sheila nodded and Ron left to investingate whatever theory was playing in his head.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The week after seem to past so quickly and so did the rate of Kim's relation ship with new boy Eric. Eric would come and give her rides to school on his motorbike and the only doing any work it seemed was Sheila who had kept a keen eye from a distance, Ron was nowhere to be found still with his mysterious investigation and all X's spare time was taken up by Quinn and Lynn who insisted on hanging out with him and Yori was busy keeping her eye on him.

It was now Friday however and Kim had invited everyone including Eric over to her house for pizza and Jim and Tim were enjoying the tourment of their sister as Jim screamed into a mega phone.

"Warning you are now in a Cootie infested zone because...." It was then did Tim join in.

"KIMS GOT A BOYFRIEND!!"

While Sheila and Yori were helping Mrs Possible set the dinner table Kim was showing Eric some old photos of her unti Eric found one he liked.

"Oooo, you with pigtails" He smiled as Kim nudged him slightly while turning a pale Red.

"Shut up..." Kim then turned her attention to Mrs Possible "...Mom when is Dad going to be home?" She asked only to notice her Mother had already picked up the phone.

"I'm calling him now...."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile at the Middleton Science Labs one Dr James Possible was working late again on somethin called the Hephaestus Project when suddenly the phone rang and it was James' Wife calling.

"Hi honey....oh pizza sounds great.... I'll have Bacon on mine please....I'll be home soon oh and don't let the boys reheat my pizza, not after last time" After saying their goodbyes Dr Possible hung up the phone and went back to the stethoscope. "Come on now give me some metal reproduction...." Mr Possible pleaded as the metal under his scope twitched and flickered before it indeed expanded. Mr Possible cheered.

"Yes! The Hephaestus project is a complete success who's the man!?" Before Dr Possible could continue celebrating he felt a pair of hands land firmly on his shoulders. James looked up only to find a large built ninja staring down at him. As James turned his chair around a figure walked out the shadows that James recognized instantly. Drakken.

"I'm the man, the man who wants that project!" James smiled as Drakken's face was only an inch away from his own.

"My teenage daugther isn't afraid of you, why should I....Drew!" James retaliated using Drakken's real name as he remembered from college. Drakken snarled.

"I hate it when you call me that I'm NOT the man you knew in college!"

"Still can't get a date though?" James smiled.

"Why is it every Possible I capture gives me lip!? There is NO respect between capture and captor..." Drakken complained as Mr Possible interrupted.

"...I hate to interupt your rant but I'm telling you anything about the project!!" To that Drakken simply smirked.

"Oh I anticipated that and you know what they say, if you want to make an Omelet you have to break a few egg heads!" James gulped nervously as the sumo ninja cracked his fists together. Dr Possible wasted no time reaching for his PDA.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment..." James Possible waited no time grabbing his stylus and tapping a few keys on his PDA as the computer voice double checked the command.

**"Do you wish** **to delete file named Hephaestus?"**

"Yes please" James said politly as the computer continued.

**"Dr Possible voice confirmed....file deleted" **Much to Drakkens dismay.

"Yo...you deleted it?" James simply smirked as he pointed to his skull.

"Don't worry, got it ALL up here" That news seemed to bring a smirk to Drakkens face.

"Well that is good. Because I just happen to have a brain tap machine and I have been just dying to use it!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Meanwhile back at the Possible home and Kim, Eric, Sheila and Yori along with Mrs Possible and Jim and Tim. Kim and Eric had been in their own world of flirting and feeding each other slices of pizza eventually Mrs Possible asked.

"By the way where are X and Ron they are missing out on Pizza night?" Sheila and Yori simply sighed as Kim looked up.

"Those two are probably off sparring somewhere...." Before Kim could continue though the Kimunicator beeped away "...hey Wade what's the..." Wade did not give Kim chance to finish her catchphrase.

"KIM WE HAVE A PROBLEM!!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile at back at Middleton high X and Ron were breathing heavy after an intense sparring session on the baseball field. Since it was night the field was abandoned and Ron walked alongside X.

"Not bad X, there were times I was about to mistake you you an actual enemy" X joined Ron in a laugh before Ron continued. "So about what I said, about Eric" To that X straightened up.

"I think you might be right..." X was soon interupted however when a phone rang in Ron's pocket.

"Hello....Ok we are on are way!" As Ron hung up he turned to X "We got to move it is an emergency!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________---

X and Ron had arrived at Kims home and as soon as Ron had knocked on the front door Kim had answered and placed her hand on Ron's shoulder and pleaded.

"DRAKKEN'S GOT MY DAD!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night and Kim, Ron, X, Sheila and Yori were all sneaky through a corridor of Drakken's latest lair as Kim mentioned.

"I don't like this it feels too..." Ron and X both finished Kim's sentence in unison.

"Trapish?" Kim simply sighed.

"Not a word, but yes" The gang were taken by surprise as the floor beneath them vanished and the ninja were free falling for a few moments until they landed in a huge room as Drakken seemed to appear behind them.

"Greetings Kim Possible and your little gang of ninja!" Kim wasted no time leaping towards Drakken only to find herself falling through the image to discover it was a hologram. "Oh Kim Possible you will do well to save your strength your father is in quite the pickle!" Drakken said as he guided Kims vision to see her dad hanging over a giant water tank that had tentecles slithering out of it. Kim was about to rescue him when out of the floor rose a tall figure in a red and black body suit and mask. Kim quickly knocked the figure down but more rose from the ground as Drakken continued.

"And I warn you..." Drakken paused as a gaint laser also rose from the ground "...my death ray is 'killer!" It was then Yori said.

"Isn't that redundant?" Before her question could get answered the laser started firing and the henchmen started attacking.

Ron and Sheila went about fighting the larges figures as X began deflected the blasts from the death ray, Ron had knocked away one of the large men until another appeared. Ron wasted no time pulling out his Raikiri Blade and sliced through it's chest causing a green goo to pour out onto the floor. Sheila recognized this instantly.

"Syntho droids!? dammit"

Kim and Yori ran over towards the tank. Kim leaped up onto the tank and grabbed her Father however the squid tentacle quickly grabbed both Kim and Dr Possible. Yori rushed over and placed her hands together as she said.

"For you to hide in in the water against me was NOT a smart move!" Just then Yori preformed a quick routine of hand seals.

**"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" (Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu) **To her words the water in the tank twisted and shifted until a huge Dragon of water erupted from the tank before crashing down right on top of the squid. To it's defeat the squid dropped Kim and James Possible.

They were soon joined by Ron, Sheila and X who had dealt with the Sytho droids and and Death Ray. After seeing everyone was ok Kim turned to her Dad.

"Dad are you ok?" Dr Possible rubbed his head and stared at her blankly.

"I....I think so, I don't really remember much"

"Do you know what Drakken wanted?Ron asked only to have James shake his head.

"No, I remember wanting Bacon on my pizza then nothing" Kim gulped nervously.

"Ok dad I think we should just get you home" And with that the gang quickly returned home and Kim could not help but think how easy it was saving her Father....maybe too easy.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In Japan and Mr Nakasumi had decided to take a stroll out on the local high street until he walked past the Bueno Nacho store that was placed there. Nakasumi was not one for Mexican food but it was the large image of the latest Kiddie meal toy that caught his attention.

"That is MY character!" The great toy designer said to himself as he rushed to the doors only to have them swing open in front of him before a gang of kids holding the small robotic devil came charging out. After giving Nakasumi a bow they continued as Nakasumi screamed to the heavens.

"THAT IS MY CHARACTER!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later in the night and the group had arrived back from their mission only to be greeted by Eric who had insisted on staying at the Possible home waiting for Kim to return. After reuniting Mr and Mrs Possible together Eric asked Kim to go for a walk and the two were now turning a street corner with nothing but a nearby street lamp and moon the illuminate them.

"I still can't believe you jumped in a tank with a giant squid to save your father." Kim simply blushed.

"It was no big" She stopped when Eric seemed to look more serious.

"But Kim this whole 'saving the world' thing I think it is kinda...."

"....Strange?" Kim continued assuming that is what Eric thought only to be surprised.

"No....COOL!" Eric said with a large cheerful smile. Kim smiled back to that as Eric began rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Look I know I've only been going to Middleton high for like a week but I was wondering if you would be my date to the prom?" Kim was caught off guard by that but Kim thought to herself. She did like Eric a lot and the two had a lot in common. Maybe Eric was....the one? Kim took a deep breath and then answered.

"O...ok"

**To Be Continued...**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well there we are, another chapter up, and i will bring the fifth and indeed final chapter up as soon as I can hope you enjoyed so please review and I'll see you in the next chapter....

**So the Prom, So the Drama!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**So the Prom, So the Drama!**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After being asked to go to the Prom with Eric Kim was on cloud nine for the whole week up until the point where Prom was only round the corner. Sheila wanted to go with Ron however he was still busy with his investigation. Unfortunately Quinn and Lynn had practically demanded that X accompany them to the prom much to Yori's dismay.

It was the night of the prom and there was a knocking on the Possible door. Mrs Possible answered and it was Eric.

"Oh Kimmie, there is a very hansom man here for you" She annoucned as Eric stood there in a white tuxedo. Mr Possible approached with a stern look on his face.

"Now let us get one thing straight about my Kimmie young man..." Eric held up his hands innocently and interrupted.

"...Oh you are absolutely right sir, now Kim told me her curfew was ten 'O' clock but for missions and special occasions that is extended to Eleven but I'll feel better if we stick with Ten" James Possible's face lit up to this young man's innocents.

"All right this young man's 'got it going on'!" James proclaimed in an attempt to sound hip. James then saw Erics sisters appear behind him, Quinn was wearing a white Kimono and Lynn was wearing a Black one.

"Hey there everyone!" The two girls cheered in unison.

"Oh hello you two..." Said Mrs Possible. "...is your brother taking you two as well?" She asked as they shook their heads.

"Afraid not Dr P...." Said Quinn.

"....Rasuto is taking us to the prom..." Continued Lynn as the two girls began looking around. "...where is he?" The two girls began looking around until they wandered into the living room where Yori was sitting on the couch reading a magazine until she noticed the twins. Yori sighed and pointed towards a nearby closet.

"Your 'date' is in there" Yori said as the muffled sound of X's voice screamed from the other side of the door.

"I'm going to kill you Yori!!" With that the twins opened the door to see X wearing the same suit he was wearing at Bermuda triangle club.

Eric and Mrs Possible flinched as they heard the commotion of X being ambushed by the twins.

"Kim come on down Eric is here" To that Kim appeared at the top of the stairs in a long light blue dress with her hair held up. Everyone present stared up in Awe as Kim proceeded down the stairs, James was taking pictures until out of nowhere two rockets came hissing round the top of the stairs and past Kim's head as she screamed the name of the culprits.

"TWEEBS!!" The rockets rushed towards Eric he wasted no time opening the door before ducking and jumping to avoid the rockets as the rushed out the front door.

"Woah nice reflexes" Stated Dr Possible.

"Thankyou sir" Eric bowed in thanks for the compliment as Kim whispered to her Mom.

"Is it just me or is he perfect?"

"Eric does seem nice" She replied before watching as her daugther and Eric left soon followed by Quinn and Lynn dragging X along with them. It was then Mrs Possible walked into the lounge. "Yori, are you ok being here on your own? Did you not ask X to go to the prom?" Yori simply huffed to herself as she continued to read her magazine.

"X seems too busy pleasing those two to even notice me" Yori replied with a tone of sadness. Mrs Possible simply frowned before leaving Yori to her thoughts.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile at Bueno Nacho as much as Sheila wished she could be at the prom with Ron he was still looking into something. Sheila had gotten a call from Ron asking to meet him at Bueno Nacho and she had been waiting for thirty minutes already. It was a good thing she loved this man so much or else she may not have as much Patience's. Sheila was getting ready to leave until Ron came bursting in and the two sat down.

"About time you showed up!" Sheila said with nails in her words as Ron rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah sorry about that but can I borrow your cell?" To his request Sheila pulled out her cell phone and Ron quickly dialed.

"If I'm right then this call will help me clench it....." The phone rang and Wade answered.

"Hello?"

"Wade I need you to put me through to Bueno Nacho's head honcho!" Ron demanded as he heard Wade already punching keys.

"I don't know Ron this guy probably has a super secret number to....done!" The child genius hit a single key and the phone began ringing again. As soon as the phone answered Ron recognized the voice immediately.

"Hola El presidente here!"

"Good evening.....Drakken!" Not giving time for him to answer Ron hung up and called Wade again. "Wade I was right!" Wade replied as if he knew exactly what Ron was talking about.

"Alright I'll call Kim!" Wade said before he could Hang up Ron asked

"Wait, Wade I need a favor. I need you to do a background check on this Eric and his sisters and call the Possible home with you findings!"

"I'm on it!" Wade replied before hanging up to go about his duties. Ron then turned to Sheila.

"Come on Sheila we have to warn Kim!" Before Ron could go on Sheila grabbed his hand and halted him.

"Ron wait, what is going on!?" Ron knew there was no chance going onwards while leaving Sheila in the dark.

"Ok well I was first curious why Drakken was even after this toy designer guy in the first place, then Bueno Nacho gets bought, but it is thanks to you I made the connection when Bueno Nacho were going to start distributing toys that you said looked like the kinda of thing Nakasumi would create...." Sheila then interrupted

"....but what are you asking about Eric for?"

"I think his arrival on the scene was too convenient!" Before Ron could continue another voice stepped in.

"It doesn't matter cause you guys arn't going anywhere!" Ron and Sheila turned to the source of the voice over towards the counter, it was Larz the new manager and he wasted no time pressing a nearby button which caused the doors to slam shut. Sheila grinned at this man's mistake.

"Bad move big guy, there is two against one!" That caused Larz to raise an eyebrow.

"Is it?" suddenly much to Ron and Sheila's surprise from behind the counter thousands of the small robot devils and they began to march towards the two ninja as Larz ordered. "DIABLO'S ATTACK!!"

The Diablo's did as instructed and leaped over towards the two. Sheila emblazed her hands with chakra and began knocking away the on coming robots. Ron simply huffed.

"We don't have time for this!" The ninja grabbed Larz and with all his strength he hurled him towards and through the door. "Let's go!" With that the two ninja were off with the diablos in hot pursuit.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At Middleton high Kim was having the time of her life with Eric as the two of them danced all night. X was doing his best to enjoy himself as the twins insisted on dancing with him. As Kim and Eric were dancing however Kim heard her Kimunicator buzz off and Kim walked to oneside ready to answer it until she saw Monique giving her a stern look.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Don't you think you should let that go to voice mail?" Monique asked.

"But what if it is an emergency?" Kim replied.

"But what about...." Monique then noticed Eric approaching. "...Eric hiiii"

"Kim what's wrong?" Eric asked noticing the Kimunicator he quickly yet gently took it from her and placed it back in her bag. "I think Wade will understand if you leave it" Kim thought about it for a moment and she WAS here for Prom and it is the only Prom she will ever have. So switching off the Kimunicator Kim looked lovingly into Eric's eyes.

"Ok".

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile back at the Possible home there was a Phone call and Mrs Possible answered.

"Hello...oh hi Wade....no Kim isn't here...not answering her Kimunicator.....here tell Yori...." Mrs Possible after hearing all this went into the living room where Yori was still located. "Yori, it is Wade I think you should take it" Yori took the phone.

"Hai?"

"Yori? Perfect, listen we've not alot of time something BIG is going down!"

"What are you talking about Wade?" Yori demanded as she heard the panic in his tone.

"Ron has been investigating this for a while and he asked me to look into this Eric guy and his sisters and I found nothing!" Yori did not seem to react to that.

"So he hasn't done anything bad to have a record, so?"

"That is not what I mean Yori, I mean I found nothing on him! The guy doesn't exist! However his sisters DO! I did a background check on them and I know their surname, they are Quinn and Lynn...Futago!" That named stabbed through Yori like a knife and without goodbyes Yori hung up and quickly changed into her Ninja gear before heading for the door.

"I'm going out!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at Middleton high and Kim was still dancing with Eric as Ron and Sheila entered quietly in and towards Kim. Kim saw her friends and was happy to see them.

"Ron, Sheila glad you finally came why not get some pun...." Ron however interrupt.

"...Kim we've got to go! Drakken bought Bueno Nacho and he is using the worldwide stores to give out the diablo toys that are actually robots that he controls!" Kim looked at Ron in a daze at this incredible story she had just heard. Eric however intervened.

"You mean that mad scientist guy? What an absurd story!" Ron then looked towards Kim.

"KP if you trust me then trust me now!" Kim looked towards Ron and recognized the look on his face, he was not playing a game here.

"I'm going to check it out!" She proclaimed as she pulled out the Kimunicator. "Wade you were trying to call" Kim asked as Wade's image appeared on screen.

"Yeah it is about the Diablo robots from Bueno Nacho, I just scanned one I got in my kiddie meal and the robotics are state of the art, I've never seen anything like it" Kim knew there was only one solution.

"Looks like we are going to need and expert" Sheila had to ask.

"Who?"

"My dad come on guys lets go!" Eric was about to try and protest.

"But..." Kim gently held a finger to his lips.

"...It'll be ok I'll be right back" With that Kim left and Eric had a slight scowl on his face towards Ron for taking his date away. As soon as Kim and the others had left Eric also made his exit out the back door. No one noticed Eric slip out....except X.

X saw as Eric left and was about to join Kim and the others until he felt a tugging on his arms as Quinn and Lynn grabbed him.

"Where are you going X!?" Quinn demanded.

"I got to go and help my friends..." X replied but was cut off by Lynn.

"....but you can't leave us!" X tried harder to escape their grasp.

"Look girls I really have to....Ahhhh!" X yelled as the two girls began to twist his arms and subdue him. The twins had now lost their cuteness as Quinn screamed.

"NO!!" lynn continued.

"You WILL stay with us!!" X using all his strength was able to break free of the girls and leap away from them.

The two girls now glared over towards X with an insane look in their eyes. X smirked and grabbing a scruff of his jacket ripped it off revealing his Ninja gear underneath.

"Ok girls if you want to get rough? I'AM GAME!" The girls charged and X placed his hands together in seals.

**Boar, Dog, Ram, Bird **

"Kuunin, Kuuki Houka Jutsu!!" (Wind Style, Air Rocket Art) X aimed the palms of his hands towards the girls and a giant gust of wind sent the twins bursting out the main doors into the car park. The girls soon got back to their feet before X appeared between them and dealt the two kicks that sent them dragging away in opposite direction. X soon notice Quinn leap into the air. X quickly followed but noticed Quinn in the middle of preforming seals.

"Doton: Doryuu Taiga!" ( Earth Flow River) Finishing her techique Quinn quickly avoided X as he approached only to grab him by the ankles and drag him down. To X's suprise he noticed the ground beneath him had began to look like it was liquid. Quinn dived in and dragged X's feet down with her until the ground hardened. X was trapped.

"Get him now Lynn!" X heard Quinn order her sister who was also preforming seals.

**Snake, Dragon Rabbit, Tigar**

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Fire arose around the young Lynn and blasted towards X soon taking up the shape of a Dragon.

"Oh boy this is going to sting!" X proclaimed as he braced himself for this attack.

Out of nowhere another Dragon appeared made entirely of water and collided with the fire dragon reducing it to nothing but steam.

Before Lynn could conclude what had happened she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Lynn turned around only to see Yori with an evil smirk on her face as she said.

"I've been waiting for an excuse to do this!" And wasting no time at all Yori threw a thundering punch to Lynn that sent her hurtling.

Seeing her coming X quickly preformed the seals for his air rocket jutsu and aiming his palms towards the ground the sudden gust of air sent him rocketing up along with Quinn who crashed into Lynn as she came flying over from Yori's blow. The two girls quickly recovered as Quinn pointed to the two and proclaimed.

"You two won't get away with this!" Lynn then mimiced her sister's action.

"Yeah as soon as we get our Ninja outfits on and are ready for battle we'll wipe the floor with ya!!" And with that the two girls vanished in a puff of smoke. X then turned to Yori.

"Yori what are you doing here anyway?"

"Wade called me, he said Ron asked him to do a background check on Quinn and Lynn. Turns out they are members of the Futago clan!" X smirked on hearing this.

"I thought so! And you know what that means?" X asked Yori who simply nodded in reply. "Let's move!" And with that the two mountain ninja were off into the night.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile back at the Possible home and James Possible was lived at the sight before him.

"I DO NOT BELEIVE IT!!" The angered scientist proclaimed.

"What is it dad?" Kim asked as her Father pulled his head away from the stethoscope.

"Drakken has stolen my idea, it's the Hephaestus project! Drakken used my research to make these things!" Ron then scratched his head.

"So what exactly IS the Hephaestus Project?" Ron asked as James stood up from his desk.

"It is a living metal, at least that is how we sold it to the bored of directors. The metal has the ability to expand, it was meant to be used in our space programs. In its compressed form we can send equipment upto to space and expand it when it is in space it was to help save fuel for flights" James stopped as he saw the discomfort on everyone's faces. "Don't worry it can't do anything without the right frequency"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Just outside Middleton at the Bueno Nacho headquarters Drakken was clearing his ear out as the phone rang.

"What is it Bonnie?" Drakken demanded knowing it was his side-kick.

"Everything is ready and operational but...." Bonnie was soon interrupted as Drakken knew there was a problem.

"But?" He demanded.

"There is a 'slight' snag..."

"...Kim Possible?" Drakken continued.

"...how did you know?" Bonnie asked, Drakken didn't waste time answering however as he said.

"Nevermind that, we go at midnight as scheduled but I want Middleton activated NOW!! And Bonnie I would like you to go out and pick something up for me!" To Drakken's words one of his random henchmen clicked a few switches and finally pulled a small lever.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Meanwhile back at the Middleton Bueno Nacho and its main sign began to transform until it took the shape of a transmitter which began to emit a light beating pulse sound.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the Possible home and a high pitched frequency could be heard beeping through the walls of the home until Ron said.

"When you said frequency, did you mean something like that!!" After seeing a nervous nod from James Possible Kim and Sheila quickly grabbed Jim and Tim who were both playing with Diablo toys that Mrs Possible had bought for them from Bueno Nacho the day before.

"MOVE IT!!" The two girls shouted as they pulled the twins away James however looked closely at the Diablo before it suddenly began to expand and change shape. James eventually was dragged away by his wife as Kim, Sheila and Ron stared up at the new diablo monster infront of them. Ron simply smirked.

"Ok....WE'RE ON!!" Kim then turned to her family.

"You guys get to the garage we'll take care of this!" Kim watched as her family did as instructed and looked back in time to see one of the Diablo robots transform its arm into a huge laser cannon and take a shot at the three.

Kim, Ron and Sheila all quickly leaped out the front door to avoid the blast. Kim's dress however was not so lucky as the bottom of it got slightly burned which did not settle well with Kim.

"Do you know how much babysitting I had to do to PAY for this dress!?" With that Kim leaped up to the first Diablo droid which followed them out and dealt a kick to it's face. The force sent the Robot back into the second one which in turn crashed into the Possible home.

The Possibles themselves had already made their way to the the garage avoiding all danger.

Kim looked up as the first Diablo droid she hit rushed towards her in an attempt to grab her but Sheila quickly dived in and grabbed Kim out of harms way while Ron dealt a swift roundhouse to the Diablo's head causing it to spin in a 180 degree turn. The three used this blind moment and jumped into a nearby bush as Kim pulled out her Kimunicator and contacted Wade.

"Wade we are having problems here, the Diablo toys just came to life and are now attacking us!" Kim Soon gasped as the picture came clear only to see Wade's room in ruins.

"You telling me! It is not just you it is ALL over Middleton"

"My dad said they need a signal...." Kim said hoping it would help as Wade continued.

"Makes sense and if it is only Middleton at the moment then the source is local, but I'm not in a position to help you triangulate it!" A bulp seemed to go off in Ron's head as he added.

"Well Drakken bought Bueno Nacho so I'm guessing the local transmitter is there...." Kim then took over.

"So we go to Bueno Nacho" Kim proclaimed as both her and Ron had completely forgot about the Diablo robot that had now regained its footing and was now staring at the bush they were behind and the only one taking note was Sheila.

"Errr guys...." Sheila tried to warn but it was too late the Robot retracted its hand into its arm and out shot a stream of fire. The three braced for impact until some familiar words gave them hope.

"**Kuunin, Kuuki Houka Jutsu!!"** (Wind Style, Air Rocket Art) To those words a huge tornado of wind picked up and caused the fires of the flamethrower to whistle around the three. When the fire had disbanded Ron, Kim and Sheila looked over the bush to see X and Yori smiling back at them. The three could not enjoy Yori's company for long as she leaped towards the Diablo and slashed out the Tenshi blade and decapitated the Diablo. She sheathed her blade and joined the others as Ron turned to X and said.

"X fancy going to Bueno Nacho?" X thought to himself for a moment.

"To get a bite to eat or save the world?" Ron grinned as he replied.

"Probably both" X returned the grin until the group discovered that the second Diablo robot that had fallen into the Possible home had now regain it's footing. It was then did X and Ron turn to the others and shouted in unison.

"LET'S MOVE!" To the joint command every set off and the only one who seemed to struggle was Kim who was still wearing her high heels.

"Errr guys I'm having a hard time here!" Kim announced but Sheila tried to assure Kim.

"Don't worry Kim I those things don't seem very fast we can easily outrun them" On hearing that Yori looked back and gulped nervously as she saw the Diablo robot spring tank like tracks from its feet as well as rockets which fired causing the Diablo robot to race off after them. Seeing all this Yori turned to Sheila.

"What if those robots have rocket powered feet?" Sheila looked back with a nervous expression on her face.

The ninja continued to get into the stride with their arms jetting behind them X and Ron ran along side each other with Yori and Sheila running along side the two of them but holding back a bit. Kim still wearing her high heeled shoes soon found herself tripping over herself. Everyone looked back and watched as the Diablo closed in on Kim. Ron turned towards X knowing if anyone was fast enough it was him.

"X go help Kim!" X did as instructed and quickly turned around and headed for Kim. Kim looked back to see the Diablo robot closing in on her until it was in arms reach, Kim closed her eyes and waited for the impact when X appeared and planting both feet into the Diablo's chest sent it hurtling a few feet back.

"Come on Kim let's go!" X demanded as he stretched out towards Kim.

"Come on X you won't out run that thing carrying me on your back!" Kim replied as she looked back to see the Diablo had stopped and was already rushing back towards them. Her attention then went back to X when she heard a thud on the ground as well as feeling a slight tremor. X had taken off his coat and was now doing quick leg stretches as he replied.

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to move...at full speed!" Kim was shocked to hear this revelation that could run faster. Without warning X picked Kim up and gave her a piggy back. "KP....hold on" X said in an almost whisper to which Kim clutched onto X as tight as she could.

Kim then felt as if her body was falling soon she realised it wasn't her it was X his whole body was falling forward toward the ground however before Kim could let out a warning she suddenly found all the air in her lungs being sucked out of her as X kicked off and began to move at intense speed. Kim almost lost her grip despite the fact she already tried holding on.

Sheila watched in shock as X caught up with them carrying Kim on his back. Ron and Yori didn't seem to surprised at X's speed. It didn't take long for the Diablo to catch up and it was only a few feet behind the ninja.

It didn't take long for the group to come running upto Bueno Nacho.

"There look at the sign!" Yori pointed out as they all noticed the Bueno Nacho sign had indeed transformed. Ron made the only conclusion.

"That must be the local transmitter..."

"....how we going to take that out?" Sheila asked as Ron looked towards X and smirked.

"X, you thinking what I'm thinking?" X looked over to Ron to find his vision aiming for his Raikiri blade, X instantly clicked on what Ron was getting at and returned the grin. With a simple nod X began to pick up speed and got ahead of the group as Ron gripped his sword. Sheila watched X with wide eyes.

"X really is fast isn't he?"

Kim continued to hold on for dear life as X ran at these great speeds, she could barely see with the speed the wind was hiting her eyes. She wondered how X could do it. Kim manage to open her eyes only to see the Bueno Nacho sign dead in front of her she flinched expected a sharp pain to strike her head but to her surprise and yet not surprised as X began to run up the pole until they reached the transmitter itself and X leaped high into the air and Ron knew this was his chance and with all his strengh took his sword from his back and threw it towards X. As X was in Mid-air he arched his back and bean to flip backwards until Ron's on coming sword cam into view and X shouted.

**"Katana Tama"** (Sword Shot)

With all his power behind his foot X kicked the Raikiri blade and it speared down into the transmitter and split in in half.

Much to everyones relief the large Diablo robot began to shrink until it bounced along the ground in it's toy form again. Ron approached his sword now embedded in the base of the transmitter and returned it to it's home on his back as X leaped back down and allowed Kim to hop off. Ron gave X a thumbs up.

"Nice kick X"

"Nice throw Ron" X returned. The sound of the Kimunicator moved everyones attention towards Kim. She answered only to see Wade in the middle of sorting his room out.

"Kim the Diablos have down sized, thanks you you I'm guessing?" Wade asked as Kim looked oved towards X and Ron.

"Well it was really thanks to my ninja friends" Kim smiled as she noticed Wade now doing some serious typing.

"Well we are not out of the woods yet, if I'm right every Bueno Nacho world wide has these transmitters but there must need a master transmitter sending the signal out to the local ones and...." Wade paused as a bleeping could be heard. "...wait a minute Kim we got a hit on the site!" As soon as Wade patched it through his image was replaced with Kim's arch enemy Drakken. Kim gasped.

"Greetings Kim Possible, congratulations you have discovered how to stop my Diablo robots, in record time I might add. But you are too late, you WILL surrender to me!" Kim and the others simply laughed to that remark.

"As if...." Kim replied.

"....As IF if" Ron added as Drakken simply smirked sinicly back to the bantha.

"Oh but Bonnie stopped off at your prom and she met the nicest boy! Well I don't need to tell you how nice he is AND cute!!" To Kim's horror Drakken moved the camera and the next thing Kim saw was Eric stood in a spotlight with Bonnie who had wrapped herself around one of Eric's arms. Kim's boyfriend stared at the camera with a terrified look in his eyes.

"K...Kim what's going on!?"

"Eric!!" Kim gasped as Drakken's face appeared again.

"The choice if yours Kimberly Ann, if you care about your dear Eric's safety then you have only ONE option....SURRENDER TO ME!!" With that the signal went dead and Kim's face changed from shocked to determined.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the Possible home and Kim was alone in her room, She approached her closet and opening it shifted all her clothes to one side to reveal a metal door with the the words 'Top Secret' on it. Kim placed her hand on the panel next to the door and it recognized her palm and the doors opened revealing a single outfit that was one piece and was white and blue, after Kim had finished putting on this new gear did she get a call from Wade.

"Kim please the battle suit is still under going testing!" Wade pleaded as Kim approached her ninja allies.

"It's about to get a road test! How far to the Bueno Nacho headquarters?" Knowing he was not going to convince Kim Wade typed into his keyboard.

"It is located just outside the tri-city area" X then approached Kim and looked closely at Kims new suit.

"So what does this battle suit do?" X asked as Wade replied with a pride in his tone.

"Well I've been experimenting with Chakra based technology and this suit take Kim's natural chakra and enhances it, using as small amount as possible and using it to its fullest...." hearing that X thought to himself.

"_Just like my Shoutengan" _Wade then continued.

_"...._it can also take Chakra from an outside source for example chakra based Jutsu attacks and manipulate them but only to a certain degree. I figured since Kim is going up against ninja she could do with as much protection as possible" X rubbed his chin in interest before replying.

"Cool, now let's get going!" The gang began setting off until X notice Yori was not following them. "Yori, what's the hold up?" X asked as Yori looked back at the Possible who were now trying to clean the mess the Diablos had left before turning to X to reply.

"If Wade is correct about a 'master' transmitter then it is possible Drakken can activate these Diablo's again, if that happens no one will be here to protect everyone. You and the others can handle this I will stay to protect the Possibles" X frowned at this news almost like his good luck charm had been taken away. X soon smiled warmly again before placing his hand gently atop of Yori's head.

"You take care of yourself" Yori bowed and with that the others left to save Middleton and indeed the world.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two hours later and the group had arrived at the large headquarters of the Mexican fast food franchise. Not worrying about being caught on camera the gang were soon spotted by one and in the main control room Bonnie was watching the monitor with the ninja and Kim Possible.

"She is coming!" Bonnie relayed as Drakken leaned in close on the chair he was on watching over all this.

"Of course she is!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By one of the walls the ninja simply did what they did best and ran up the wall. Kim looked up and shook her head and sighed.

"Those ninja!" With that Kim aimed her fist to the rooftop and out shot a small suction cup with a wire attached to it. It lifted Kim up to the roof to join the others and the Kimunicator beeped off.

"So whats the plan how we going to take out the transmitter?" Sheila asked only to find Wade's response surprisingly stupid.

"Kim is going to punch it" Everyone went silent until Wade continued. "You see Kim's suit lets off a small EMP, that's electromagnetic pulse. I designed it for when Kim has to face off Drakkens evil robots, anyway with Chakra to enhance it a strong enough punch should shorten out the transmitter and disable it permanently!"

"Ok then..." Kim said "...let's get going!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After breaking in Kim and the others were sneaking through the dark halls of the Bueno Nacho base until X spotted something shocking.

"Woah Ron look....a picture of the first Bueno Nacho!" Ron quickly ran along side X to a nearby wall with the old black and white picture of the first Bueno Nacho on it.

"Wow..." Ron replied "...where it all started...." Ron was about to well up when Kim snapped back.

"Ron,X! Get your heads in the game!" The two pulled away from the picture as Ron spun his torch around while saying.

"Worry not, I'm ready for anything" Suddenly the whole room began to shake and the three looked towards the source of the rumbling to see once again the sumo ninja and he was running along the wall and crash down infront of X and Ron.

"I've returned! And now I shall get my revenge!!!" X and Ron prepared themselves but soon noticed Sheila walk between them and approach the Sumo Ninja while cracking her knuckles.

"You guys go on ahead" Sheila began as she took up a stance against the Sumo Ninja "Me and the big guy got business!" The other three looked at eachother before nodding and making their way to the stairwell to the next floor. Before going up however Ron looked back towards Sheila.

"You be careful Sheila" Ron said to which Sheila simply gave him a wink before looking back towards her oppenent again. After Ron and the others had gone Sheila smirked towards the large ninja.

"Ok then big boy! Round 3.....ding, DING!!" And with that Sheila charged!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

The gang now on the next level were met by on coming Kunai, X however was quick enough to appear and deflect the Kunai with his swords. X looked back to Kim and Ron.

"You two go on ahead! I'll deal with this..." With a nod from Kim and Ron X called back "...Kim wait!" Kim stopped as X stared back with a serious look on his face. "Promise me KP that no matter what happens you will fight through till the end of the mission" The only person who seemed to understand X at this point was Ron. Kim simply looked in confusion.

"X what are you talking about...."

"...Promise me Kim!!" X snapped back which shocked Kim at first but as soon as she saw the seriousness in his eyes did she know there was meaning behind his words. Kim nodded with a warm smile on her face before she and Ron headed toward another flight of stairs and ascended to the third floor.

As soon as X knew they were out of hearing and seeing range X spoke to the shadow where the Kunai had sprung from.

"Thanks for not coming out straight away" Suddenly walking out the shadows came Quinn and Lynn. The twins were now wearing sleeveless short Kimono but to cover their legs they wore white shoes and high white stockings, Quinn's Kimono was white where as Lynn's was black. Quinn chuckled to herself as she said.

"What and ruin Kim's heart braking!? Sorry that ain't part of the plan, but when it does brake she will fail her mission!"

"Just like YOU will fail in beating US Rasuto!" Lynn added as X put himself into a fighting stance as he smirked towards the two girls.

"You know if there is anything I've learned about Kim Possible is.....She can do ANYthing!" With that X was done with warnings and charged the twins in hope he could last against the cute sisters.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kim and Ron proceeded onwards until a bolt of blue chakra crashed in front of them causing them to stop.

"You know what I REALLY hate?" Kim and Ron looked up towards the familiar voice of Bonnie. Ron went to grab his blade until he saw Kim signal him to stop.

"Ron...let me deal with this, personally!" Reluctantly Ron did as instructed and placed his sword back in its position on his back. Kim slowly made her way towards Bonnie only to begin by answering Bonnie's question.

"When someone kidnaps your boyfriend!?" Bonnie simply shuck her head.

"When someone doesn't know when to GIVE UP!" To that Bonnie pointed her fists on which she wore strange silver and blue gauntlets that sparked with electric like chakra. Bonnie wasted no time showing off her new toy and instead blasted more Chakra bombs towards Kim who simply leaped out of their way.

Kim continued to dodge the oncoming blasts into the rafters of the building and then back down onto a walkway where she activated a blue shield with static bolts surging around it. The Chakra blasts from Bonnie had little impact on this new form of defence. As Bonnie fired her last shot however Kim's shield vanish only to have her right hand morph into a giant scoop that grabbed the ball of Chakra and blasted it back at Bonnie.

Bonnie shielded herself from the attack only to find herself smirking after the dust had settled.

"Ooo, Kimmie go an upgrade?" Bonnie said as Kims hand turned back to normal.

"Not bad huh?" Kim replied as Bonnie leaped up and joined Kim on the walkway.

"Yeah but still NOT in my league!" She snapped back before charging towards Kim and taking a quick slash cutting through Kims battle suit. Bonnie quickly leaped back and smirked at the blood marked scratches she had caused. "Like I said...." Bonnie soon as she notice Kim's suit began to repair itself until it was whole again. Kim smirked and quickly took up another fighting stance.

"You were saying!" Bonnie simply snarled at Kim's smug reply and decided enough was enough!

The two girls ran toward eachother at full speed before leaping into the air and exchange punches and kicks. Bonnie's fist emblazed by the gauntlets as her chakra punches were deflected by Kim's battle suit, the two soon broke apart landing back down on the walk way. Bonnie threw a punch, Kim quickly countered and with her spare hand she picked up Bonnie and flipped her other her head. Bonnie in mid air quickly spun around and landed now facing Kim and wasted no time throwing another Chakra spitting punch towards Kim who was quick enough to block it with her forearm. The two stood there for a few moments trying to over power eachother. Seeing the determination in Kim's eyes Bonnie smirked.

"You know Eric is cute, once YOUR out of the picture....maybe I'LL date him!" Kim's eyes snapped open in shock before becoming engulfed in rage. Kim broke the lock the two were in and quickly began throwing punches. Bonnie tried avoiding them until they simply came too fast for her to move and Kim dealed a furious right hand sending the queen bee crashing into a nearby wall.

As Bonnie crashed back down to the ground Kim maintained her posture until she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Wow...." Kim quickly turned with a gasp to see eric coming down on an escalator with his arms open "...didn't know you cared so much" Kim soon dropped her guard as her eyes filled with glee.

"Eric you're ok!" Kim annonced as she ran into his arms"

"Kim" Eric whispered gently in her eyes as her head nestled close to his chest as she whispered back.

"Eric" Kim felt everything would now be ok as she was back in the arms of this person she cared so much about. She felt contempt as he lightly stroked her red hair until Eric spoke.

"Actually here....I'm known as Syntho droid number 901!" Kim's eyes snapped opened and her pupils dilated as she felt her entire body being electrocuted. Kim tried to escape but was overpowered as Eric held her. Kim could feel herself losing consciousness until a familiar sound could be heard getting closer. The sound of a thousand birds chirping!

"CHIDORI!!" Eric winched as he felt the sharp pain of the Chidori piece his chest. Soon it was too much and Eric was knocked back as Kim collapsed to her knees but luckily still conscious. Ron smirked as the whole he had created began to bleed out with syntho goo.

"I guess its time for your 'wicked witch of the west routine?" Ron asked only to notice Bonnie walk passed him and approach Eric who was doing his best to cover the wound with his hand.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that...." Bonnie began "....You see Eric is the first and only proto-type of our 900 series, you see this Syntho goo is more then just filling for our droids, the material itself can absorb chakra to store it and...." Ron however had grown impatient.

"....POINT!?" Bonnie simply huffed.

"My 'point' is that within Eric is a special device which pumps chakra into the body, it was originally designed for humans however the subject often died cause the body could not handle the strain of that much chakra being pumped into them, the Syntho goo however was perfect...." Bonnie was then interrupted again this time however by Eric.

"....Could you hurry up please Bonnie! I'm kind of dying here!" Eric demanded as Bonnie huffed again as she pulled out a remote control with a single button on it.

"FINE!!" With that Bonnie pressed the button and Eric suddenly stopped holding his chest as the Syntho goo pouring out seemed to solidify and suck back into Erics chest. Eric himself began to transform. His muscles expanded and Erics skin, hair and eyes began to change to the same green colour as the Syntho goo. Eric now looked back towards Ron who was kneeling with Kim as she stared blankly to the ground. Eric was now an all green seven foot tall muscle bound monster with large spiky green hair.

"That feels MUCH better now!" Eric proclaimed whilst cracking his neck and knuckles only to feel Bonnie tugging on his arm.

"Come on Eric we need to tell Drakken of this development, let's leave Kim to her own misery!" With that the two quickly left up the stairs Eric had just come down on.

"KP, come on let's get going..." Ron demanded as he began to chase the two only to notice Kim has still down on her hands and knees staring toward the ground.

"I....I can't believe I was such an idiot!" Kim cursed herself as she slammed her fists onto the ground. Ron slowly approached Kim and knelt down in front of her.

"Kim come on get a hold of yourself! Drakken has not won yet he played you, now it's payback time!!" Ron's words fell on deaf ears as Kim simply continued to stare at the ground.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile back on the first floor and Sheila had just blocked against another attack from the sumo ninja, the force of which sent her dragging back along the floor.

"Not bad big guy, you know how to put Chakra into your attacks?" Shiela said as she noticed the Sumo ninja's fist was glowing blue with chakra.

"Yes! I'm strong like the mountain! I WILL have my revenge against YOU my rival!" The sumo ninja proclaimed as Sheila smirked and emblazed her hands again. But then the Chakra spred around her entire body.

Well then....lets get on with this!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the second floor and X was in mid-air avoiding the oncoming attacks of Quinn and Lynn. Their punches and Kicks blocked by the blunt sides of X's swords. X soon found himself alone in mid-air, he quickly sheathed his blades and as he did the twins appeared again at either side of X. X however quickly reached out and grabbed Quinns shoulders while stretching his feet out and used them to grab Lynn by the head. With all his strength X began to spin causing the twins to spin with him until he threw the two back to the ground before landing himself.

The twins picked themselves up and dusted off before glaring towards X.

"You're being mean Rasuto!" Shouted Quinn.

"Yeah, here you have two powerful and beautiful young ladies and you're not even fighting with all your strength!" Lynn added. X simply smirked as he cracked his neck.

"True but you two are also holding back!" X's reply caused the girls to smirk back at him before standing back to back to one another.

"Ok we'll admit..." Quinn began "...Lynn and I still have our bloodline limit to use!"

"That's right..." Lynn continued "...all members of the Futago clan are born in twins and our bloodline allows us to do this...." With that Quinn placed her left hand on Lynn's right hand and together they made the Ram symbol before the two shouted simultaneously.

"**Gouryuu!**" (Merge) Suddenly there was an explosion of light. X shielded his eyes until it dimmed and Quinn and Lynn were gone. Instead standing in their place was a lone woman who looked to be in her late teens with long purple hair and matching purple eyes. She wore tight pants with one leg black and the other white along with a white and black sleeveless Kimono top. This new figure looked over towards X and spoke in a sly tone but was the duel voice of both Quinn and Lynn.

"Now then hansom! We seem to be closer in age now. Why don't you and me get down to the REAL fun!" She said with a flirty expression on her face. X simply smirked again as he took out his swords yet again and closed his eyes.

"Fair enough sweetheart, no holding back....Shoutengan!!" X's eyes snapped opened and revealed the third level of the Shoutengan. And without anymore warning....X attacked!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back on the third floor and Kim was still broken down on all fours feeling humiliated after discovering Erics true identity. It was then Ron remembered what X had said.

"Kim remember what you promised X!!" Kim thought back to that moment before leaving X.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_X stared back with a serious look on his face. "Promise me KP that no matter what happens you will fight through till the end of the mission" The only person who seemed to understand X at this point was Ron. Kim simply looked in confusion._

_"X what are you talking about...."_

_"...Promise me Kim!!" X snapped back which shocked Kim at first but as soon as she saw the seriousness in his eyes did she know there was meaning behind his words. Kim nodded with a warm smile on her face before she and Ron headed toward another flight of stairs and ascended to the third floor._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thinking back to that moment made Kim realise something.

"You and X....you knew, didn't you? About Eric I mean! That's why X said what he did cause....he knew I was soon to found out about it. And he wanted me to make sure my mind was on the mission!" Kim statement caused Ron to lower his head before smiling warmly.

"Well, you're half right. We knew about Eric, but X didn't ask you make that promise to keep you mind on the mission. X wanted you to learn something from this" Kim looked up in confusion as Ron explained. "X wanted you to learn that no matter what life throws at you, you learn to push it aside and forgive...." Ron paused as he looked toward the ground with a look of sorrow on his face. "...and no one knows more about that then X, he has to push it aside....even when he knows he shouldn't!" That caught Kim's attention.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kim asked as Ron sat down infront of her.

"X's Shoutengan demands he uses total focus, his mind can't be distracted by anything even something like....revenge!"

"What's your point?"

"X recently discovered his entire clan was wiped out and by whom....all he could do was forgive!" Kim's eyes snapped open to this revelation. To think X was forced to be so forgiving.

"So X has to learn to forgive even the worst of crimes, so he ca always focus on doing his best, to do what's right?" Kim was surprised to see Ron nod his head. Kim stood up and clenched her fist tight and grinned confidently towards Ron.

"Ron....lets go!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back in Drakken's control room one of his many goons after typing in a few keys pressed a single red button.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the roof of the Bueno Nacho headquarters and an opening appeared as a large transmitter tower rose up and began bleeping the same signal as before.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile back at the Possible home and the family along with the help of Yori had manage to do a bit of cleaning. Yori had collected the deactivated Diablo robot that had gone after them before at James Possible's request for him to study.

Yori had just finished moving the debris from the doorway until James Possible could be heard screaming from his basement. Before Yori could investigate she was quickly jumping aside as Dr James Possible ran past her along with Mrs Possible, Jim and Tim.

"What's wrong?" Yori asked as James pointed back towards the house.

"The signal is active again look!" Yori looked back towards the house as the Diablo robot rose up and smashed through the floor from the basement.

Without wasting any time at all Yori pulled out the Tenshi blade and disappeared from sight only to reappear behind the Diablo.

The family looked on for a few seconds until the Diablos head sparked for a moment with electric sparks before exploding. Yori looked back towards the Possible clan with a smile on her face only to notice the clan were not looking back but instead up towards the sky. Yori followed their vision only to see not one but thousands of enlarged Diablo robots flying high in the sky.

"Oh dear" Yori said to herself, little did she know these robots were flying over the skies around the world.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Back at the headquarters and Drakken was rubbing his hands together as his masterful plan unfolded.

"Nakasumi's toy design, and dear daddy Possible's cybernetic technology and to REALLY stick a pin in it, one made to order Chakra powered Syntho hottie!" Drakken proclaimed as he approached Eric and held his hand for a high five which Eric gave only to hurt the poor Docters hand.

"Wait, so you weren't just making it ALL up?" Bonnie asked.

"And YOU questioned my research!?" Drakken replied with a smirk on his face.

"The slumber party?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow as Drakken waved his finger.

"A,Ah, but I discovered Kim Possible's weakness. Boys, boys, boys. Who should I goto the dance with? Who's the perfect boy?" Drakken imitated as he danced around the control room as he stopped however on his knees he looked up to see Kim Possible staring down at him with a smirk on her face that did it's best to hide her anger.

"You're right Drakken, Boys, Dating, oh it's hard! But I've learned from two good friends of mine that no matter what life throws at me I must let it die in the past so I can move on and ive my all for the future! And that Drakken, is MY WAY OF THE NINJA!" With that said Kim rose her fist and punched Drakken straight in the face sending him hurtling across the room. When he recovered he rubbed his cheek while shouting towards Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" Drakken side-kick wasted no time and leaped towards Kim only to be flipped over and thrown into a nearby wall.

Kim and Ron quickly made their way to some nearby stair which lead towards the roof.

As soon as they got there they saw the tower.

"Do it KP, take that tower out!" Kim did as instructed and rushed towards the tower. Suddenly the ground beneath her exploded and Kim was knocked back as the powered up Syntho Eric had smashed his way throw and now stood in their path.

"Not so fast you two, you still got to go though me!"

"NO PROBLEM!" Ron proclaimed as he quickly pulled out his Raikiri sword and took a flurry of strikes at Eric before dealing a kick to the chest that sent him dragging back along the ground. "So how'd you like that!?" Ron demanded as Eric simply started laughing.

"Like it? I found it quite ticklish!" To Eric's words the marks made by Ron simply filled in as Eric looked Manic towards Ron and Kim. "You see!? There is nothing you can throw that can hurt me! Nothing you got is big enough!" Before Eric could brake out in laughter the familiar tone of Yori could be heard.

"Would this Diablo robot be big enough!?" As Eric turned around he saw the young mountain ninja stood on top of a flying diablo robot with her sword stabbed in its head to steer it. Eric's eyes widened as he noticed that Yori was guiding the robot towards him. Moments before the impact Yori quickly leaped off and joined Ron and Kim. Eric was quick enough to use his Chakra enhanced strength to knock the Diablo robot away. Eric quickly turned back however before he could say anything he heard another female tone which Ron and the others recognized.

"What about a Sumo ninja!" Out of nowhere the unconscious body of the sumo ninja was fired towards Eric and Sheila landing next to Ron. Eric manage to grab the oncoming ninja however the force still sent him pushed back further towards the transmitter tower. As soon as Eric stopped dragging along with all his strengh he threw the ninja over his back. Eric was getting ready to finally snap back with a cocky comment he saw a shadow glooming over him. He looked up to see standing atop of the tower with his arms crossed was X Kuraichi. X quickly leaped from the tower and joined the others.

"I assume cause you're here KP you kept your promise?" X asked as Kim smiled warmly.

"Yeah...and thanks" X smiled warmly back towards Kim as Ron and Yori walked alongside him.

"You guys ready?" X asked as he pulled out his twin swords as Ron and Yori did the same and replied.

"Yeah!" To that Ron pointed the Raikiri blade out forward as the bandages wrapped around his arm, Yori also pointed her sword outward as the chain wrapped around her arm and X held both his black and white swords at to either side.

**"Crash and Burn...."**

**"Merge and accelerate..."**

**"Aim and Fire..."**

"What's happening?" Kim asked as Shiela smirked.

"Something quite incredible" She replied as the three finished what they were saying.

**"Raikiri!"**

**"Silfarion!"**

**"Tenshi!"**

Suddenly after a huge explosion of wind, chakra, lightning and feathers and Ron, X and Yori stood there with the unleashed forms and the three wasted no time attack. Ron and X charged towards Eric as Yori started firing off chakra arrows. The arrows struck Eric and sent him stepping back until X closed in and reared his sword back.

**"Kaze Kirikizu!"** As X swung his sword he unleashed a wave of wind chakra blasted towards Eric and left a large gash in his chest, and just before Eric thought there was no more Ron appeared with the Raikiri blade sparking electricity as he shouted.

"**Chidori Raikiri"** (Thousand Birds Lightning blade) With that Ron lashed out and unleashed a barrage of lightning fast slashes before dealing one last blow sending Eric crashing against the transmitter. Eric looked back as X and Ron landed alongside Yori and placed their hands on each of Yori's shoulders.

"What are they doing now?" Kim asked.

"X and Ron and surging there chakra into Yori's bow" Sheila replied as the Chakra based arrow tripled in size and was blasted towards Eric and speared through his chest and into the tower.

"Well, that's that!" Ron proclaimed as he and Yori transformed the swords back into their original forms. To their surprise however Eric started to move as he grabbed the arrow still embedded in his chest.

"I....I'm NOT done yet! Did you forget!? The Syntho goo I'm made of can absorb ANY kind of energy! the chakra from this bow and even...the energy surging through this TOWER!!" Eric punched his hands through the tower as energy surged into his body and the Syntho goo began to expand as it continued to absorb all the energy around it. Soon the entire tower was covered in Syntho goo and Eric had transformed again into a huge monster looking down at the group of young heroes.

"Enough!" Kim Proclaimed "I have to end this NOW!" To that Kim charged chakra into her fist and charged towards the tower in attempt to deactivate it. Sheila tried to stop her but failed and Kim soon found herself being scooped up by the giant Syntho hand. Kim struggled as Eric lifted her upto his face as he spoke in a monstrous tone.

"Sorry Kimmie but I'm afraid it is not working out between us, I think we see other people!" Erics cold words were followed by Kim being thrown off the roof.

"KIM!" X screamed as he ran after Kim still holding his unleashed sword. "Yori..." he shouted over and Yori knew exactly what he wanted.

"hai!" With all her strength she threw the Tenshi blade towards X who grabbed it before falling off the roof after Kim. Eric simply burst out laughing.

"HA, Talk about killing two birds with one stone!!" Erics laughter was cut short however as he heard X's voice shout down from below.

**"Merge and accelerate, Aim and fire!"** Suddenly a giant tornado of feathers erupted and engulfed the sky and knocked any flying Diablo's out of the air. "Time for you to see the power of the Sonic angel wing sword!" Shouted X and the tornado parted revealing X and his new sword it was as big as the Silfarion blade only it curved inward toward X and looked like an angel wing, however the outside of the blade was razor sharp. Attached to the handle and wrapping up both his arms were white chakra chains that stopped at the back of his shoulder blades where two huge white chakra wings were spread out. X's outfit had changed also his black pants were long and baggy so much so his feet could barly be seen, the bottom of the pants were white but as it trailed up it broke up into a design of white feathers reaching upto his hip. His long coat had vanished but in its place was a short white coat that barely made it to X's stomach and was open to reveal a black shirt under it.

X held his sword out with his right arm and crouching down on the same arm was non-other then Kim Possible.

"Ron did you notice it!?" X asked much to every ones confusion excepts Ron's who simply nodded in reply. X then turned to Kim. "KP, we have a plan!" he said with a smirk as Kim nodded her head too.

"Ok then, what's the plan?" Kim asked as X simply smiled.

"You just hang ten for a moment ok?" Kim didn't have chance to ask what X as he used all his strength to send Kim rocketing into the air. Kim screamed until she was out of earshot and X reared his sword behind his head. Ron then turned to Sheila and Yori.

"Yori, Sheila get ready to attack!" Ron demanded as he preformed a group of seals before aiming his clawed hand down towards the ground and activated the Chidori attack.

"What is going on!?" Shiela demanded.

"Both X and I noticed it but Eric takes longer to regenerate the more we attack, so after X's attack leaves an opening we will attack and give Kim the opening we need to...." Ron was then interrupted by Sheila.

"....attack Eric after X GOT IT!!" She snapped as she enblazed her hands with chakra as Yori performed the seals for the Water Dragon Jutsu all waiting for X to swing his sword.

"DIVINE SONIC ARROW!!!" X yelled as he swung the sword with all his strength causing a huge white bolt of light to fire down towards Eric. It impacted with his chest and left nothing but a gaping hole towards the transmitter dish.

"NOW!!" Ron shouted as he and the two girls drove their own attacks into Eric who simply screamed in pain.

Knowing his time was limited X placed the sword on his back as it suddenly became wrapped in chains. With a huge flap of his wings X fired up towards Kim who had only just reached the limit of X's throw. As soon as X joined Kim he placed his right hand on her's and began surging chakra into it.

"Ok Kim we need the EMP in your suit to cancel the signal from the tower, so I'm surging my Shouten Naguru (Focus Punch) Technique into your suit!" X explained.

"But how do I control it?" Kim asked as she clenched her fist that caused an explosion of chakra to surge around her fist.

"Remember that promise you made me?" X asked as Kim nodded her head "Focus on nothing but that, you got it!?" X demanded as Kim took one final gulp.

"Yeah!" She replied as X smiled.

"Ok, well Kim Possible....go save the WORLD!!" and with all the strength X had left he hurled Kim as hard as he could down towards the earth who primed her fist and closed in only to say one last thing to her 'boyfriend'.

"ERIC! YOU ARE SOOOO DUMPED!!" And with that Kim entered the whole made by X and dealt a mighty fist to the transmitter the force of which caused the tower to explode and send everyone hurtling back.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile all around the world the thousands of Diablo robots began to shrink to their cute toy form before raining back down to earth.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Drakken ran to the roof only to see it raining of his stolen brain child.

"Ok...maybe she IS all that" He said to himself as he began to sneak off only to be tripped over by a foot that seemed to appear out of nowhere. After slamming down to the ground Drakken looked up to see Ron staring down at him.

"Taking over the world is ONE thing, but YOU ruined our vacation and you're going to pay!" Drakken simply stared back with a hint of fear in his eye.

"So what are you going to do to me?" Drakken demanded as Ron simply smiled.

"Oh I'm not doing anything, to be honest I had a blast, you DID however ruin her vacation" Ron said as he pointed towards Sheila who was now cracking her knuckles and displaying a slightly crazy look in her eyes. Drakken simply whimpered at the pain to come.

Meanwhile Bonnie was trying to escape until she bumped into Kim.

"You know what I REALLY hate?" Kim asked as Bonnie set up a fighting stance.

"That you date exploded?" Bonnie replied trying to be witty as Kim simply smiled.

"Nah....YOU!" To that Kim dealt a kick right to Bonnie's chest and sent her crashing into Drakken as Kim simply smiled with satisfaction.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

"This is NOT over, no this can't be over!" Drakken cried as he and Bonnie along with Quinn and Lynn who were cuffed and ready for transporting as X slammed the door shut.

"Deal with it dude, it's over!" As the van drove off Kim approached X.

"You know X...we better get going" X looked over to Yori with a blank look on his face before asking.

"Going where?" Kim however grabbed X by the hand and dragged him away.

"You'll see"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later and Ron and Sheila had got changed back into the smart clothes they wore at the Bermuda triangle club and gone to the Prom and were now dancing alone on the dance floor to a song called '_could it be_'

"So do you really think our vacation was ruined?" Ron asked as Sheila wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well it weren't all bad I mean, this right here makes it ALL worth it" She replied as she brought her face within an inch of his.

"Wait where are X, Kim and Yori?" Ron asked as Sheila continued to smile.

"At this point....I don't care" Before Ron could protest Sheila pressed her lips against his as Ron welcomed the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist for them this vacation.....was perfect.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

"Ok X please be gentle, this is my first time" Kim asked as X removed his coat and placed it on the floor.

"Don't worry Kim I'll make sure not to hurt you, but Yori are you sure you don't mind?" X asked as Yori simply sat there watching the two.

"Not at all I'm happy just to watch" She replied.

"Ready then KP?" X asked as Kim smiled towards him.

"Oh yeah!" Suddenly Kim prompted a fighting stance. "I don't know why you and Ron love sparring so much but I'm going to find out!"

"Don't worry KP when I'm done with you! You will love it too!" X replied as he too took up a fighting stance.

"BRING IT ON!!" Kim demanded as she and X charged each other and prepared for the sparring ahead. If there was anything Kim, Ron, Sheila, X and Yori could all agree on was, that was one crazy vacation!

**The End**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well there you have it and I hope you enjoyed reading pleae read and review and I'll will see you all on my next writing adventure and thanks for reading.


End file.
